


J’ai une histoire à raconter… ou plutôt trente-et-unes.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Always, Attempt at Humor, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bibliothèque de Fictions Défi de lecture, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Black Fairy's Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Books, Boys Kissing, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Challenge Response, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Dark One Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Defeat, Disguise, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Female Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Femslash, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Freedom, Genderbending, Humor, I Love You, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kid Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Matchmaking, Memory Loss, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Mistletoe, Ogre Wars (Once Upon a Time), Ogres, POV Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Parallel Universes, Parent Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Protective Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Protectiveness, Questions, Slash, Soldiers, Surprise Kissing, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Vrac de textes en tout genres] : 31 jours. 31 thèmes. 31 drabbles. 31 histoires. Un seul ship. Recueil de textes Hookfire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Eléonora Cassidy/Amelia Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Sur votre 31 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Kudos: 2





	1. Main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce texte (tout comme les suivants) a été écrit dans le cadre de la première édition de « sur votre 31 », organisée par la page Facebook Bibliothèques de Fictions. Le but ? Écrire un recueil de 31 textes sur un seul couple, avec un thème différent chaque jour, et de publier durant tout le mois de mars (oui ça va être sportif pour tout faire dans les temps, et aux dernières nouvelles nouvelles, je m’appelle pas Marina…) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais y mettre, et de toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue encore vu que comme d’hab je vais avoir que deux lectrices (merci encore…) qui réagissent (sur ff hein parce que AO3 et Wattpad je peux toujours me brosser vu que tout le monde s’en tape…)
> 
> Présence d’un petit headcanon personnel que je compte développer plus tard dans une autre fic je sais pas quand.
> 
> Thème du jour : main (ah ah c’est juste parfait).

Rumplestiltskin lui avait absolument tout pris.

Tout ce qu’il lui importait encore en tout cas, et si Peter Pan était l’un des deux responsables indirects de la mort de son frère et de la perte de son innocence, c’était bien le sorcier immortel qui avait froidement assassiné la femme qu’il aimait et réveillé sa colère ainsi que sa rage meurtière.

Killian Jones, devenu maintenant le capitaine Crochet tenait toujours ses promesses, et il se le jurait, un jour, il aurait sa vengeance.

Il avait bien réussi à tuer le roi qui les avait envoyés lui et Liam sur la trace de ce soit-disant remède qui n’était en réalité qu’un poison mortel, il pouvait tout aussi bien tuer un sorcier immortel, c’était dans ses cordes, non ?

Enfin pas vraiment, mais bon, il pouvait toujours essayer.

En plus du reste, Rumplestiltskin lui avait aussi coupé la main, et si ce n’était pas sa perte la plus terrible, c’était du moins la plus visible et la plus permanente physiquement parlant qu’il possédait, sans compter le fait que c’était cette mutilation qui lui avait donné son surnom si « glorieux ».

C’était ce crochet qui avait définitivement remplacé sa main qui lui rappelait à chaque fois ce que le Ténébreux lui avait volé, arraché si cruellement, que c’était à cause de lui que Milah n’était plus, et qu’il devait le tuer.

Ça avait duré comme ça pendant près de deux cents ans, presque sans interruption, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à Storybrooke.

Puis Baelfire était mort, et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, comme un idiot, sur le pont de son navire, à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, un haricot magique dans la main et un dilemme terrible dans la tête.

Puis il avait finalement choisi.

Il avait fait demi-tour.

Il ne fuirait pas.

Pas cette fois.

Pas encore.

Et qu’on se le dise, il pouvait inventer toutes les excuses possibles pour justifier son revirement, le fait est qu’il le faisait pour _lui_ , _pour_ _Baelfire_ , pour se racheter de ce qu’il lui avait fait, et pour personne d’autre.

Dommage qu’il soit mort au moment même où il faisait enfin le bon choix, non ?

Il serra d’autant plus fort le haricot dans la main qu’il lui restait.

Il espérait vraiment que ça en vaudrait la peine…

Et sinon, dans le cas contraire, hé bien…

Il n’avait plus rien d’autre à perdre de toute façon désormais…


	2. Livre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Angelica R aka l’autrice qui développe ses UA en drabbles et pas en fics longues mais vu que personne ne lit l’un ou l’autre c’est pas grave… 
> 
> Bref en clair j’ai vu l’épisode 6 de la saison 4 de Doctor Who : « La Fille du Docteur », et ça m’a donné une idée (idée que normalement je développerai en fic longue plus tard) comme quoi Peter Pan a donc créé un « clone » de Neal et Hook à partir de leurs ADN (qui serait du coup en quelque sorte leur fille) pour qu’elle soit une soldate à son service (bon en vrai c’est pas totalement ça la vraie raison mais ce serait trop long à expliquer).
> 
> Et en gros elle est « née » adulte ou ado (j’ai pas encore vraiment décidé) et elle vit à Neverland depuis toujours et elle a les souvenirs de ses parents en tête, n’ayant pas de vrais souvenirs à elle (hormis ceux qu’elle a eu en vivant à Neverland), et elle est « connectée » à eux en quelque sorte et à ce qu’ils vivent (oui je sais c’est compliqué). Mais ils ne savent pas qu’elle existe, bien évidemment.
> 
> Et cette explication est déjà beaucoup trop longue, et personne ne va lire ce texte de toute façon, donc je vais m’arrêter là.
> 
> Je vais peut-être réutiliser cet UA dans d’autres textes du recueil, je sais pas encore.
> 
> Oui j’ai repris le prénom que j’ai déjà utilisé dans ma fic Genderbend.
> 
> Thème du jour : livre.

Ce n’était qu’un livre, rien de plus.

Un livre stupide en plus.

Elle ne savait même pas comment Wendy l’avait eu en sa possession, ou d’où elle le sortait, surtout quand on savait que Peter faisait tout pour les empêcher d’avoir quoi que ce soit qui puisse être à elles.

Pour ce qu’elle en savait, il était apparu par magie, de nulle part, et Maïa ( _Milah_ , lui susurra au coin de sa tête une voix narquoise qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Félix et elle grimaça d’inconfort, essayant d’oublier que c’était comme ça que Pan l’avait nommée quand elle était née, non, _qu’elle avait été créée par lui_ , des dizaines d’années plus tôt, comme il aimait bien le lui rappeler, étant donné qu’il voulait qu’elle se souvienne qu’elle n’était rien d’autre que _sa création_ ) y aurait peut-être vu un signe du destin si elle avait cru à ce genre de conneries.

C’était un livre de conte de fée, identique à celui que possédait Henry Mills à Storybrooke (elle n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment elle pouvait être au courant de cette information, à vrai dire, les souvenirs qu’elle avait de la vie de ses deux « parents » étaient plutôt aléatoires quand elle y réfléchissait deux minutes), et qui, de ce qu’elle en savait, racontait les mêmes histoires que le sien.

Elle ne s’y trouvait pas.

Elle avait été déçue, mais pas surprise.

Qui aurait bien pu vouloir raconter l’histoire d’une gamine sans passé née grâce à la magie à cause d’un gamin immortel à partir de l’ADN de deux types qui se haïssaient viscéralement l’un l’autre, et dont l’un voulait tuer le père de l’autre ?

C’était juste complètement absurde…

Elle reprit le livre dans ses mains, se demandant comment ils réagiraient tout les deux si jamais ils apprenaient qu’ils avaient… en quelque sorte une fille dans ce monde, quasiment livrée à elle-même (enfin pas vraiment. Elle savait que jamais elle n’arrivait à échapper totalement au contrôle qu’exerçait Peter Pan sur elle) et qui faisait tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour réussir à survivre.

Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ?

Ils se détestaient, et si jamais elle était amenée à avoir un jour une famille, hé bien, elle le savait d’ors et déjà…

Ce ne serait pas avec eux.

Les rencontrer ne changerait rien non plus, après tout, ce n’était pas comme si elle était _vraiment_ leur fille.

Ils ne l’avaient pas élevée, ils ne savaient même pas qu’elle existait…

Alors qu’elle rejouait dans sa tête leur dernier échange, elle eut un sourire triste.

_Tu détestes tellement mon père que tu ne t’es même pas rendu compte qu’en fait tu es comme lui !_

_Merci ! De m’avoir rappelé la seule chose qui compte pour moi ! Tuer ton père_!

La haine, la colère, la rage…

Elle les ressentait comme si elle avait vécu la scène elle-même.

Et en un sens c’était le cas…

Elle soupira, avant de refermer le livre et de le ranger.

Maintenant elle le savait très bien.

Les contes de fée n’étaient que des histoires, les fins heureuses n’existaient pas, et personne ne viendrait jamais ici pour la sauver.

Elle se demanda quel titre aurait un livre qui raconterait son histoire, serait-ce _l’Histoire de la fille du pirate et du Lost Boy_?

Puis elle eut un rire tristement amusé.

Qui voudrait lire une histoire pareille de toute façon…


	3. Déguisement.

**Thème du jour : déguisement.**

**Contexte :** **S3A.**

Le capitaine Crochet était très doué pour faire semblant, que ce soit pour se mentir à lui-même ou pour mentir aux autres, porter un masque, un déguisement pour cacher ses émotions en toutes circonstances ou même ce qu’il pensait.

C’était cela qui lui avait permis de dissimuler à Emma Swan à quel point il était atteint et dévasté par la mort de Baelfire.

Ça lui avait été fort utile pour survivre face à Pan durant ces derniers siècles, et ça allait encore lui servir aujourd’hui.

Peter Pan pensait peut-être qu’il avait été heureux, alors qu’il était au Granny’s, encore à Storybrooke, quand il avait appris que Baelfire (enfin, _Neal_ ) était mort, enfin quand il avait _cru_ comme tout le monde, qu’il l’était, mais il n’en était rien.

Et si il croyait également qu’apprendre qu’il avait survécu allait le décevoir d’une quelconque manière, il avait également tort.

Il ne l’avait pas montré, ça aurait été complètement suicidaire, ou du moins problématique, mais en entendant cette nouvelle (enfin, en supposant que Pan n’était pas un foutu petit menteur, hypothèse qui n’était pas encore à écarter), il s’était senti _heureux_.

Il avait feint le contraire, bien sûr, parce que son ennemi ne devait pas savoir, pas _comprendre_ qu’il tenait encore à Baelfire, mieux valait le laisser croire que cette vérité allait détruire le fragile équilibre qui existait encore dans leur groupe.

Ça valait mieux comme ça…

Après tout, ce n’était pas vraiment pour Henry ni même pour Emma qu’il était retourné sur cette foutue île, enfin, pas seulement.

Tout comme c’était pour Baelfire qu’il avait fait demi-tour, c’était pour lui qu’il était là, maintenant, enfin, pour sauver son fils, mais en un sens, ça revenait au même.

Et savoir qu’il était en vie, contrairement à ce qu’il avait laissé croire au sorcier, le rendait terriblement heureux.

En fait, de cela, personne ne s’en doutait.

Ainsi, alors qu’ils entraient dans la grotte et que le pirate avait enfin revu Neal pour la première fois depuis… il ne savait même plus quoi, personne n’avait rien vu.

Personne n’avait vu qu’il souriait.


	4. Question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Est lié à l’univers parallèle qu’on voit dans le chapitre 2 de ma fic Les univers parallèles, c’est le bordel et se passe dans la même ligne temporelle. Genderbend et femslash en perspective !

« Dis Éléonora, je voulais savoir un truc…

\- Quoi ? Fit la brune aux cheveux courts, sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction, alors qu’elle était en train de bidouiller quelque chose dans le Jolly Roger 2.0 (faut dire que cette saloperie tombait souvent en panne, _et non J tu ne peux pas dire le contraire_ ), et même si c’était plutôt bizarre de voir un vaisseau spatial flottant en permanence dans le ciel, le fait est qu’avec le temps, Neal s’y était habitué, enfin, pour autant qu’on puisse _réellement_ s’habituer à ce genre de chose.

\- Comment est-ce que Amélia et toi… enfin, comment est-ce que tu as su que vous étiez faites l’une pour l’autre ?

Un grand sourire apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune femme qui abandonna temporairement ses réparations.

\- Oh, alors comme ça on a besoin de conseils en amour de la part de sa grande sœur ?

\- Attends, ce n’est pas du tout… Hey, minute, pourquoi ça devrait être _toi_ la grande sœur exactement ?

(Oui, ils s’étaient tout deux vite mis d’accord, tout comme Killian et Amélia, sur le fait que _frère et sœur_ c’était plus rapide et moins chiant à dire que _doppelgängers, doubles_ ou _versions alternatives d’eux-même venant d’un monde différent_.)

Éléonora Cassidy haussa les épaules avec une certaine désinvolture qui lui était plutôt habituelle.

\- Hé bien, même si techniquement on a le même âge, je voyage à bord d’un vaisseau spatial, entre les dimensions, j’ai vu plus de trucs et de mondes que toi, je suis donc plus expérimentée, je pense qu’on peut donc tout les deux s’accorder sur le fait que c’est moi l’aînée et personne d’autre !

\- Ouais peut-être mais tu viens du futur, non ? Donc tu es en quelque sorte née _après moi_ , si jamais on suit cette logique…

\- Nope, je viens d’un monde plus avancé que le votre technologiquement parlant, c’est pas pareil !

\- Oui mais nous on a de la magie !

\- Dixit le gars qui déteste à peu près tout ce qui est magique…

\- Exact, mais je serais un hypocrite si je prétendais que ça ne nous est pas utile de temps en temps… enfin plutôt très souvent.

\- Certes… mais je sens qu’on a dévié de la question… C’est lié à Killian ton interrogation, c’est ça ?

Son double se mit alors à légèrement rougir.

\- Comment… comment tu as su ?

Sa version alternative leva les yeux au ciel.

\- 1° T’es déjà tombé amoureux d’Emma, je pense pas que tu viendrais me voir si c’était elle. 2° T’es vraiment mal à l’aise, alors ça doit forcément le concerner lui, vu que c’est le seul premier béguin que je te connais, enfin, que je me connais, vu que Morraine et Wendy étaient juste des amies pour moi comme pour toi… 3° Je suis toi crétin, je suis passée par là moi aussi !

\- Ouais je vois… Et donc ?

\- C’est compliqué à dire, toi et moi on a pas exactement la même histoire… Le fait que moi et Amélia on se soit jamais faits la guerre vu qu’on a pas eu de passé commun problématique, que ce soit en lien avec maman ou papa…

\- M’en parle pas… marmonna Neal dans sa barbe.

\- Ben ça nous a vachement aidées… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça exactement ?

\- Killian est bizarre en ce moment.

\- Oh, tu l’appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Y a du progrès…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son double qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très drôle…

\- Oui je sais, je suis hilarante.

\- Éli… J’essaye d’être sérieux là !

\- Moi aussi… En même temps, essaye un peu de le comprendre, il te retrouve des siècles plus tard, en pensant t’avoir perdu pour toujours.

\- Après m’avoir _abandonné_ , la corrigea Neal.

\- Papa a fait pareil, ça t’a pas empêché de le pardonner…

\- Je lui en veux encore je te signale.

\- Bref ! Reprit-elle. Et toi t’es là, adulte, totalement différent du gamin dont il se souvient. Ça a de quoi perturber, tu crois pas ? Il compte toujours tuer papa ou pas ? Fit-elle, changeant brutalement de sujet.

C’en était presque effrayant, la manière totalement décomplexée dont Éléonora avait réussi à considérer cette famille d’un autre monde comme étant aussi _sa famille_.

Neal croisa les bras.

\- Apparemment, c’est plus à l’ordre du jour.

\- Bien ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui enfin tu parles d’une bonne nouvelle…

\- C’est sûr que commencer une relation amoureuse quand l’un des deux veut tuer le père de l’autre, on a vu mieux comme départ…

\- Éléonora !

\- On va pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent-sept ans, tu l’aimes, il t’aime, votre histoire est compliquée mais au moins vous avez pas envie de vous entre-tuer, pas comme d’autres versions de nous-même…

\- Qu’est-ce que… tu veux dire que…

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit plein de fois Neal, les univers parallèles sont le bordel incarné…

\- Ça me donne mal au crâne…

\- Et moi donc…

\- Comment tu savais que ma question… n’était pas une vraie question ?

\- Je te connais parce que je _me_ connais, j’ai le béguin pour Amélia depuis que j’ai quatorze ans, on a peut-être pas vécu les mêmes trucs mais on fonctionne à peu près pareil toi et moi… Donc si tu me dis que tu n’avais pas déjà le béguin pour lui à Neverland, j’aurai parfaitement le droit de te traiter de menteur… ce que tu serais.

\- C’est flippant…

\- Ouais je sais…

\- …

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup,… fit-elle en voyant le pirate errer dans le vaisseau. Hey capitaine, Neal a quelque chose à te dire ! Maintenant, moi je vais vous laisser, j’ai fini mes réparations, prétendit-elle. Allez, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Espèce de sale traîtresse, grinça Neal entre ses dents, ce qui ne fit que doubler l’hilarité de son double.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard… Bon moi je vais voir Amélia…

\- J’ai pas envie de le savoir.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, toi et moi on aura la possibilité d’avoir plein de conversations gênantes qu’on ne voudra pas avoir une fois que ce sera fait… »

Puis elle partit, et Neal se retrouva face au pirate sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Éléonora avait raison.

(J’ai _toujours_ raison !

Éléonora…

C’est bon, je me tais…)

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…_

« Dis, je voulais te poser une question… »


	5. Défaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : UA, Genderbend, ça se passe à Neverland et c’est du point de vue d’Éléonora.

Nous n’avions rien vu venir.

Nous aurions dû pourtant, depuis le temps que nous vivons à Neverland, nous aurions dû savoir que les choses ne sont jamais simples sur cette maudite île, que tout finit par mal tourner, nous aurions dû comprendre plus tôt que la défaite était proche, surtout avec _eux_ comme ennemis…

_J’aurais dû le savoir_.

Après tout, depuis le temps que je voyage entre les monde avec Amélia et son équipage de bras cassés, j’aurais dû réaliser que certains mondes étaient plus dangereux que d’autres, qu’il ne fallait pas rester ici, sous aucun prétexte, mais le savoir n’aurait rien changé…

Il est impossible de quitter Neverland, pas quand le maître des lieux refuse catégoriquement de vous laisser partir.

Je suis une adulte maintenant, je devrais réussir à ne plus être terrorisée par les ombres qui peuplent cet endroit.

Mais je n’y arrive pas.

Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça.

Il y a quelques heures, je serrais encore Amélia dans mes bras, et je me promettais que je la protégerais toujours, et je savais qu’elle en ferait de même.

Sauf que…

Ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça.

Parce que nous avons oublié la première règle de Neverland, la règle primordiale, celle qui surpasse toutes les autres règles, celle que tout les habitants d’ici connaissent.

_Peter Pan n’échoue jamais_.

C’est ça qui nous a tous perdus, en fin de compte.

Maintenant, Amélia est morte, et moi je suis toute seule.

Et j’ai peur…


	6. Je t’aime.

**Contexte :** **S3B.**

Ils ne se sont jamais dit « Je t’aime. »

Ils n’en ont jamais eu le temps, l’occasion ou même l’envie, en fait, ils n’ont jamais eu de raisons valables de le faire.

De prononcer ces trois petits mots qui auraient pu tout changer.

Leur deuxième séjour à Neverland n’avait aucunement arrangé leur relation, non seulement ce n’était pas le moment, ni l’endroit, mais il y avait aussi eu leur rivalité stupide à propos d’Emma (heureusement que cela n’avait duré qu’un temps…) en somme, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation soit au beau fixe d’une quelconque manière, ni même qu’ils étaient réellement _amis_ tout court.

Pas à ce moment-là en tout cas, pas ici, pas alors que Peter Pan les menaçait tous de mort.

Puis ils étaient rentrés à Storybrooke, avaient cru avoir gagné, et alors oui, ils avaient cette discussion salutaire, au bar, et le pirate avait été sincère, _vraiment_ sincère quand il avait dit à Neal ce qu’il lui avait dit au cours de la conversation, au sujet de la Sauveuse.

Amis, ils ne l’étaient pas encore, en fait, même si le pirate était à peu près sûr qu’il ne voulait plus tuer Rumplestiltskin, il n’était pas certain que Neal l’ait réellement pardonné.

Mais au moins, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Et ensuite, Henry s’était révélé être en réalité Peter Pan, une autre malédiction avait été lancée, Rumplestiltskin était mort et ils étaient revenus à la case départ.

Chez eux.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans leur relation durant l’année qui avait suivi, avant que Neal n’ait cette stupide idée de ramener son père à la vie en sacrifiant sa propre vie (enfin ça, ce n’était pas comme si le pirate l’avait jamais su), et ils avaient passé une partie de cette année étrange ensemble, avant que Killian ne parte à son tour pour récupérer son navire.

Avant d’arriver (enfin de revenir plutôt) dans la Forêt Enchantée, le pirate n’avait jamais pensé que leur relation deviendrait ça, il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier cette dernière d’ailleurs, amis, amants, amoureux ?

Il n’aurait su le dire.

Cette relation était bien trop complexe pour pouvoir être définie d’une quelconque manière…

C’était ça aussi qui la rendait aussi étrange.

Mais toujours est-il que non, ils ne s’étaient jamais dit « je t’aime », la malédiction qui avait suivi plus tard n’avait clairement pas arrangé les choses, et Killian avait failli hurler de colère et de frustration quand il avait réalisé _que Neal ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé l’année précédente_.

Il aurait dû s’y attendre…

Donc soit il recommençait absolument tout depuis le début (et ça n’allait clairement pas être de la tarte…), soit il aidait à briser la malédiction pour aider son… petit-ami (?) à retrouver la mémoire.

Il préférait clairement la seconde option.

Si ça lui permettait en plus du reste de mettre son poing dans le visage de cette maudite sorcière, alors c’était que du bonus pour lui.

_§§§§_

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal, que de voir Neal allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital et le regardant comme s’il ne représentait plus rien pour lui, excepté une vague connaissance, presque un ami, comme si cette dernière année passée ensemble ne signifiait plus rien pour lui, et le pire, c’est que c’était le cas, _parce qu’il avait oublié_.

Dire « je t’aime » dans ces circonstances n’aurait servi absolument à rien, n’aurait rien signifié, et c’était ça qui lui déchirait le plus le cœur.

Alors il s’était contenté de le serrer dans ses bras, et de prétendre que rien ne s’était passé, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr que l’ancien Lost Boy soit capable de le croire s’il lui disait ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux.

Il avait failli se mettre à rire en réalisant à quel point Neal était _surpris_.

Oh, si seulement il _savait_.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Ça faisait mal de mentir.

Mais ce n’était pas comme si il avait un autre choix, et de toute façon, ce n’était pas _si grave_ que cela, encore quelques jours, voire quelques heures s’ils étaient chanceux, la malédiction serait brisée et Neal se souviendrait de nouveau, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que tout rentre dans l’ordre.

Il le fallait.

Alors, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, il n’avait rien dit de la vérité, de cette année passée qui s’était évanouie en poussière en seulement quelques heures.

Après tout, les héros dont Neal faisait partie allaient bientôt réussir à stopper la sorcière et à tout arranger, il pouvait encore attendre un peu, n’est-ce pas ?

Il l’avait donc laissé partir, persuadé qu’il était… hé bien, qu’il avait encore le temps.

Ce n’était que trois mots, rien de plus, et alors qu’il le voyait partir, il sentit malgré tout un léger pincement au cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sauf que, plus tard, il avait vu le visage dévasté par le chagrin d’Emma Swan, et là, il avait _compris_ quelle était son erreur.

Neal… Neal était mort, et maintenant…

Maintenant il n’avait plus le temps de les lui dire ces trois maudits mots, il n’en aurait plus l’occasion, tout ça à cause de cette sorcière de malheur.

Il était trop tard.

Et Dieux…

Ça faisait tellement _mal_.


	7. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Ceci est un UA de type Neal-tombe-dans-la-Nouvelle-Forêt-Enchantée-à-la-fin-de-la-saison-2-pas-dans-la-Forêt-Enchantée-d’origine-et-oh-quel-hasard-il-tombe-aux-pieds-de-la-tour-d’Alice-et-rencontre-le-Wish-Hook-et-sa-fille-parce-que-j’envoie-chier-la-timeline-et-le-canon. Faites comme si le Wishverse/la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée existaient déjà à ce moment.
> 
> Donc mix de la saison 2 et de la saison 7 (mais pas grand-chose sur la saison 7 à part les personnages.)
> 
> (Et oui c’est un UA que j’ai très envie de réutiliser…)

Neal Cassidy avait longtemps pensé que d’eux deux, ce serait toujours Killian Jones le menteur de l’histoire.

Aujourd’hui, il venait de réaliser qu’il avait eu tort.

Ce n’était pas prévu au départ, vraiment pas, mais à vrai dire, il n’avait pas réellement prévu non plus de se faire tirer dessus _par sa propre fiancée_ , ni même de tomber dans un autre portail/vortex/truc magique qui foutait absolument tout en l’air dans sa vie, et il espérait sincèrement que ce serait la dernière fois que ça lui arrivait (s’il mourrait ce serait le cas), parce que bon dieu de merde, il avait déjà suffisamment donné, vous croyez pas ?

Enfin bref…

Où est-ce qu’il en était déjà ?

Ah oui, il venait de se faire tirer dessus, il avait dit au revoir à la femme qu’il aimait autrefois et qu’il avait lâchement abandonnée ( _tel père tel fils_ , lui susurra à l’oreille une voix moqueuse qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de Peter Pan), et il était tombé dans un autre monde en se disant qu’il ne verrait plus son fils ni son père, et qu’il allait mourir.

Il avait eu faux en ce qui concernait la dernière affirmation.

_§§§§_

Quand il s’était réveillé, il se trouvait dans une tour, et il y avait une fillette d’à peine dix ans à son chevet.

Et, s’il était toujours un peu blessé et devrait probablement garder le lit plusieurs jours, les choses auraient pu être pires, sans compter le fait que…

Hé bien, qu’il était toujours en vie, ce qui était un vrai miracle.

Mais il était aussi de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée semble-t-il.

Et merde…

_§§§§_

Au mérite de Neal Cassidy, autrefois nommé Baelfire, il n’avait pas eu de réaction… excessive quand il avait réalisé que le père de la petite Alice (enfant charmante et très sympathique, vraiment, elle lui rappelait un peu Henry par certains aspects) n’était nul autre que Killian Jones.

Il n’avait aucunement montré qu’il le connaissait, n’avait pas non plus affiché sa surprise (enfin, surprise était un faible mot, le mot _s_ _t_ _upéfaction_ aurait sans doute mieux convenu), son _choc_ en réalisant que c’était _lui_ et personne d’autre qui était le père de cette petite fille.

Que s’était-il passé ?

Comment est-ce que… comment est-ce que le capitaine Hook avait bien pu devenir père ?

…

Oui enfin, vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, dans quelles _circonstances_ ?

(Et où était la mère exactement, avait-elle fui ses responsabilités comme Milah autrefois ?

Apparemment, le capitaine avait un faible pour les femmes qui abandonnaient leurs enfants…

Il ignorait encore à quel point il était à la fois proche et loin de la vérité.)

Et, alors qu’il découvrait un homme tout à fait différent de celui qu’il avait retrouvé à New York, qu’il se demandait dans quel univers parallèle tordu complètement fou il avait bien pu tomber, et qu’il prenait également la décision de ne _jamais_ , _sous aucun prétexte_ , révéler son identité véritable au pirate, Neal Cassidy réalisa alors une chose.

Aujourd'hui, c’était _lui_ le menteur.


	8. Libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A/contexte : UA de type « Neal était encore vivant et avec Emma lors du voyage dans le passé et ils atterrissent à proximité du bateau dans lequel Killian et son frère étaient quand ils étaient dans l’équipage de Long John Silver et ce sont eux et pas Hadès qui leur permettent de ne plus être obligés de bosser pour lui et plus tard ils rentrent chez eux après leur avoir effacé la mémoire. » 
> 
> Mais comme c’est trop long à développer dans un drabble, y aura juste ce qui m’intéresse le plus aka la relation Hookfire, et bordel j’ai vraiment envie de développer cette idée en OS qui sera beaucoup trop long !
> 
> Donc mélange entre la saison 3 et la saison 5.
> 
> Et je trouve l’idée que quelqu'un d’autre qu’Emma soit désigné comme sauveur super ironique et marrante.

Son Sauveur vient d’un autre monde.

Il est venu sans prévenir, sans crier gare, pas seul d’ailleurs, et avant qu’eux deux n’arrivent _littéralement_ par magie au port (mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore) il ne pensait vraiment pas que qui que ce soit pourrait en avoir quelque chose à foutre de lui et de son frère.

Personne n’en avait rien à faire tout court d'eux de toute façon avant cela, leur père le premier, et désormais, depuis qu’ils avaient chacun huit et six ans, Liam et lui, _c’était eux deux contre le monde_ , et rien, absolument _rien_ n’allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Enfin ça, c’était ce que Killian croyait, _avant_.

Avant qu’ _ils_ n’arrivent.

SonSauveur l’a rendu libre, libre de chaînes bien trop lourdes à porter pour un gamin d’à peine vingt ans, lui a permis à lui et à son frère de quitter cette condition de pirate forcée, _d'esclave_ à laquelle il ne pensait jamais pouvoir échapper.

C'était tellement étrange pour lui d'appeler _sauveur_ quelqu'un d'autre que Liam, mais ce type qu'il connaissait à peine s'était battu pour lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, s'était battu pour eux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était senti un peu moins seul.

Son Sauveur n'a pas fait grand-chose dans les faits, seulement un simple duel contre le capitaine du vaisseau qui les retenait prisonniers, et pourtant, ça a changé sa vie.

Encore que...

Il ne sait pas encore, le pauvre, ce qui l'attend, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Son Sauveur a une lueur triste dans le regard parfois quand il le regarde, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le marin ignorait.

Son Sauveur n'a pas pu rester malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'est resté, mais c'est lui qu'il regrettera le plus, même si cela ne durera pas longtemps, car pas d'inquiétude, d'ici quatre ou cinq ans, une autre le remplacera dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Son Sauveur, il le rencontrera à ce moment-là, sans le savoir, sans en avoir la moindre idée, sans le soupçonner une seule seconde (et qui le ferait ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque !), mais même s'il l'avait su, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Son Sauveur, un jour, va le détester.

Son Sauveur, plus tard, il va l'abandonner.

Et en sens, à cause de la magie et de la potion d'effacement de mémoire, rien de tout cela ne s'était réellement passé, même si le futur pirate allait en garder un souvenir un peu ténu, et sans jamais savoir vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Son Sauveur n’a pas de nom, pas de visage, pas d’existence, pas de réalité, du moins pas encore, pas d’identité, enfin pas celle qu’il lui connaît, ironiquement.

Son Sauveur, il l’a oublié.


	9. Mariage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A/contexte : Bien, suite à la tristesse des textes précédents (et n'ayant pas eu envie de suivre la suggestion d'Almayen qui, bien qu'intéressante, m'aurait beaucoup trop déprimée), je suis donc partie sur un UA (*des bruits de fausse surprise parcourent la foule*) de type UA sans magie où rien de grave n'est arrivé donc j'explose le canon et je vire tout l'angst et le drama (ça change !). 
> 
> Bref : UA où Neal et Emma sont divorcés et les parents d'Henry, donc c'est parti pour du SwanQueen et du Hookfire sans trop de tristesse ! Ah et Alice est là aussi, avec quelques éléments de la saison 7. 
> 
> J’ai galéré sur ce texte comme pas possible, je sais pas pourquoi (à croire que j’ai du mal à écrire du fluff sur ces deux-là…) et je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j’ai écrit.

Si Killian Jones avait dû qualifier sa famille recomposée par un seul mot, il aurait très probablement utilisé celui-ci : _compliquée_.

Et en effet, si, quelques années plus tôt, peu de temps après la mort de son frère Liam suite à un empoisonnement, il vivait encore seul avec sa fille récemment née, tandis que la mère de cette dernière, Éloïse Gardener, avait été emprisonnée pour kidnapping quelques mois après la naissance de la petite fille, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas maintenant.

En somme, le jeune policier était alors presque complètement seul, ce qui avait quelque peu changé depuis.

Après cela, quelques années plus tard, il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes différentes, des amis, des collègues, des proches qu'il voyait de temps en temps, et d'autres personnes, notamment son petit-ami actuel, Neal Cassidy.

Qui lui-même avait eu un fils nommé Henry, avec celle qui était désormais son ex-femme, Emma Swan, qui elle-même était désormais mariée à une femme nommée Regina Mills, et si on rajoutait Alice à tout ça, oui, ça commençait à faire pas mal de monde.

Et le policier, il devait bien l'admettre, était maintenant bien plus heureux avec cette étrange famille qu'il ne l'était dix ans plus tôt.

C’était improbable, par bien des aspects, mais cette vie lui convenait.

Aussi fut-il plus que surpris quand il entendit son beau-fils/fils adoptif/bordel leur famille devenait de plus en complexe lui demander nonchalamment un matin :

« Au fait, je voulais savoir, quand est-ce que tu comptes demander papa en mariage exactement ?

Killian avait manqué de s’étrangler avec son café en entendant ses mots.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Avait-il rétorqué, stupéfait.

Henry j'ai-maintenant-beaucoup-trop-de-noms-de-familles-pour-qu'on-puisse-les-lister-tous (ce qui à la réflexion était en fin de compte plus long à dire que tout simplement Swan-Mills-Jones-Cassidy) avait haussé les épaules avec nonchalance, comme si c’était une question tout à fait normal à poser à son beau-père/futur beau-père/deuxième père en devenir.

\- Ben, maman a épousé Regina il y a pas super longtemps, donc je me demandais juste quand papa et toi vous alliez enfin vous y mettre… Après si le mariage c’est pas ton truc, je peux comprendre je voulais juste savoir…

Il avait regardé l’adolescent avec un air abasourdi.

Il… il n’y avait tout simplement pas pensé.

Enfin si, mais c’était… compliqué.

\- Depuis quand tu te mêles de ce genre de chose toi ?

Le garçon le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Parce que… tu l’aimes, il t’aime, ça me paraît être la suite logique des choses… Et je te signale que t’as pas répondu à la question.

Et merde.

Il était grillé, lui qui avait justement essayé de noyer le poisson en répondant à sa question par une autre question.

\- La dernière fois que je me suis engagé avec quelqu'un ça s’est pas super bien terminé…

\- Ah ! S’exclama Henry, qui connaissait bien évidemment toute l’affaire… Ton histoire avec Éloïse Gardener, la mère d’Alice, la chef du culte du sabbat des huit… Celle qui a enlevé Ana Belfrey, pour… pour la sacrifier ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui.

Ouais, effectivement, découvrir que sa fiancée et la mère de sa fille était en réalité la meneuse d’une secte dangereuse et remplie de fous furieux pouvait faire l’effet d’une douche froide en ce qui concernant le fait de s’engager, ça, Henry pouvait parfaitement le comprendre…

\- Pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour ça, papa n’est pas un serial killer en cavale…

Le policier ricana nerveusement.

\- T’en fais pas, je suis au courant… Je ferais pas super bien mon job si j’arrivais pas à savoir ce genre de choses… Pour te répondre… disons que ce n’est pas forcément dans mes projets. Enfin j’y ai pas pensé plus que ça. »

Henry se contenta de hocher la tête, et n’en reparla plus jamais.

Environ trois mois plus tard, il réalisa qu’en fin de compte, ce ne serait pas à _lui_ de faire la demande.

Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

(Oui, il avait dit oui, évidemment…)

**ND’A :** **_a soudainement imaginé un UA où Neal est effectivement un_ _serial killer_ _en cavale…_ **


	10. Protéger.

**Contexte :** **S3A, Neverland.**

C’était drôle comme les choses pouvaient changer de face en seulement quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes.

Avant que Peter Pan ne prononce ces mots fatidiques, _Baelfire est vivant_ , tout ce qu’il comptait faire, c’était détruire ce foutu gamin immortel, sauver Henry de ses griffes en mémoire du père de ce dernier, et aussi essayer de faire son deuil quand à la mort de Bae, enfin, _de Neal_ (il ne s’y ferait sûrement jamais. Enfin, qu’il se fasse ou non à son nouveau nom ne changerait rien. Après tout, _il était mort_ ) et après…

Après, il n’en savait encore rien, il allait déjà essayer de survivre et de fuir cette île de merde.

(Voire de réussir à planter son crochet dans le cœur de Peter Pan, pour la peine.

Et dans celui de Félix aussi tiens, tant qu’à faire.)

Mais maintenant, oh maintenant, absolument tout avait changé.

Neal. Était. Vivant.

Et le pirate avait rarement été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Parce que, sans que Peter Pan en ait la moindre foutue idée, une nouvelle résolution venait d’éclore en lui, à cause de lui, ironiquement.

Autrefois, il s’était comporté en ordure, en vrai salopard, l’avait abandonné, laissé tomber, il n’avait pas su le protéger du monstre de l’île, il ne l’avait pas éloigné des ombres alors que ce n’était qu’un gamin, et qu’il aurait dû le faire.

Maintenant, il allait réparer son erreur…

Et quel que soit l’endroit où le sorcier avait caché l’ancien Lost Boy, il le retrouverait.

Il le retrouverait toujours…


	11. Roi.

**Contexte :** **Aucun. UA, oubliez la continuité et la temporalité de la série en générale (enfin vous avez juste à savoir que c’est après la mort de Liam quoi).**

Ils l’appellent le roi des monstres…

Que ce soit vrai ou pas, peu importe, il a besoin de sa magie, de _ses pouvoirs_.

Il a besoin d’avoir sa vengeance comme il a besoin d’air.

Son surnom, ça, Killian Jones s’en moque pas mal, que son autre nom soit _le Ténébreux_ n’a pas d’importance non plus pour lui, ça en aurait eu seulement si le pirate avait eu peur au sujet du prix qu’il aurait à payer, à terme, une fois le marché conclu.

Sauf que cela ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde, après tout, maintenant que Liam était mort, il n’avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, et si il y avait bien _une chose_ que la mort de son grand frère lui avait apprise, c’était qu’avec la magie, il y avait _toujours_ un prix à payer.

(Et aussi que les rois étaient des menteurs.

Ça tombait bien justement, non ?

Un roi pour en tuer un autre…)

Un prix qu’il était justement prêt à payer.

Son frère était mort parce qu’un roi avait menti, et parce la magie coûte toujours quelque chose quand on l’utilise, qu’elle vous _prend_ à chaque fois une nouvelle chose à laquelle vous tenez, et lui il en avait marre d’être encore et toujours celui qui perdait, celui qui _échouait_.

Ça n’arriverait pas.

Pas cette fois, cette fois-ci, son ennemi paierait pour son crime.

Le souverain lui avait pris son frère, alors il allait lui prendre sa vie.

Un roi qui régnait toujours malgré son mensonge, malgré sa trahison, malgré sa manipulation, un homme sans scrupules qui avait prétendu qu’ils mentaient, que lui et son équipage s’étaient rebellés contre lui, _qui les avait déclarés hors-la-loi_.

(Killian avait retiré une grande satisfaction dans le fait d’avoir la certitude que _jamais_ le roi ne mettrait la main sur l’ombrève.

Encore que, il aurait bien accepté de lui offrir un petit voyage en aller simple vers Neverland.

Enfin, seulement à ses risques et périls…)

Alors il avait fait son choix.

Il allait tuer le roi, celui-là même qu’il avait autrefois juré de servir ( _régicide_ était un titre qui s’accordait bien à celui de _pirate_ , non ? Surtout quand on savait que dans les deux cas il y avait eu un serment de brisé, maintenant qu’il n’était plus corsaire au service de sa majesté c’était déjà son cas… Autant aller jusqu’au bout du crime de lèse-majesté…), mais pas seul.

Il n’y arriverait pas tout seul, et s’il devait pour réussir sa tache faire appel au sorcier le plus puissant et peut-être le plus dangereux connu de tout les royaumes et tout les univers réunis, hé bien soit…

Il pouvait courir ce risque.

_§§§§_

La première fois que le pirate Killian Jones avait vu et rencontré le sorcier Baelfire, il s’était contenté de hausser un sourcil surpris et presque désappointé.

L’homme n’était _absolument pas_ ce à quoi il s’attendait.

Non pas qu’il ait réellement l’habitude de rencontrer souvent des sorciers ou des créatures magiques en général, il est vrai, mais bon…

Déjà, ce n’était pas un vieil homme à barbe blanche (oui même dans les mondes tel que la Forêt Enchantée, ce cliché était présent), enfin Merlin n’en était pas un non plus de toute façon aux dernières nouvelles, alors il supposait que les sorciers n’étaient en réalité que des gens comme les autres.

Celui-là avait une apparence tout à fait normale en tout cas, c’était un jeune homme qui physiquement parlant paraissait ne pas avoir plus d’une vingtaine d’années, comme lui en vérité, plutôt mignon (ouais c’était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, mais bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y pouvait, il remarquait toujours ce genre de détail, c’était plus fort que lui. Enfin bref, je m’égare.), et on n’aurait vraiment pas dit au premier abord qu’il était en vérité un sorcier maléfique et plusieurs fois centenaire.

(Comme quoi, les apparences étaient parfois _vraiment_ trompeuses.)

Aucun d’eux deux ne s’attendait véritablement non plus à ce que les premiers mots que l’humain allait adresser au sorcier puissent être :

« Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ça…

Oh…

Voilà qui était inhabituel, pensa le mage, les gens étaient plutôt du genre à être soit effrayés (même si c’était _eux_ qui l’avaient appelé en premier lieu. C’est vrai que _Ténébreux_ , ça inspirait moyennement la confiance au niveau du titre… Peut-être qu’il devrait en changer), soit à vouloir immédiatement passer leur marché avec lui.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

Lui-même n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- A vrai dire… Oh je n’en sais rien, quelque chose de plus effrayant visuellement parlant… Des écailles, des griffes, une deuxième tête, six bras, une étrange fourrure, ce genre de chose quoi… Je m’imaginais pas que vous seriez aussi, aussi… _normal_.

\- Non, dit-il avec un sérieux inébranlable, les écailles c’était avant, j’ai fini par abandonner à la longue, au bout d’un moment, un peu trop voyant, pas pratique, ça faisait peur aux enfants, pas très bon pour les affaires, et puis c’était quant même super moche…

Killian ne fut pas vraiment tenté de lui demander si il était sérieux ou pas (il n’avait pas très envie de le savoir à vrai dire.)

\- Si vous le dites… Enfin disons que ça reste surprenant. C’est un peu moins spectaculaire que ce que j’espérais, je dois dire.

\- Navré que vous soyez déçu dans ce cas, ironisa Baelfire.

Un sourire mutin s’installa sur les lèvres du pirate.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais déçu… D’ailleurs, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, fit-il en lui jetant un regard appréciateur, je ne suis pas déçu… Pas déçu du tout… renchérit-il en lui lançant un clin d’œil. »

(Oui le clin d’œil était peut-être de trop, et pas vraiment nécessaire, mais il avait eu une rude journée, il avait besoin de décompresser, alors merde !)

Si Baelfire n’avait pas été le Ténébreux depuis si longtemps, il se serait probablement mis à rougir.

Donc, s’il interprétait bien les choses, cet humain devant lui qui venait tout juste de l’invoquer, était en train de flirter avec lui, sorcier supposément maléfique, et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir peur de lui.

Intéressant…

Et plutôt plaisant, il devait bien l’avouer.

Ça lui manquait un peu.

Ce n’était pas arrivé, depuis, quoi…

Cinquante ans ?

D’un autre côté, le fait est qu’il ne sortait pas très souvent de chez lui ces derniers temps, une chose que Regina (une fée qui se trouvait du bon côté, il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre _comment_ ils avaient pu devenir amis) lui reprochait pas mal.

Facile à dire, _elle_ elle avait eu la chance de tomber amoureuse d’une autre fée, immortelle également, évidemment, donc il y avait au moins _une personne_ qu’elle ne perdrait jamais (sauf malchance désastreuse, évidemment…), alors que lui n’avait personne, et puis se lier à un être humain, c’était toujours une mauvaise idée.

Ça finissait mal _à chaque fois_.

Pas étonnant qu’il soit quelque peu déstabilisé.

Pourtant, il s’autorisa à sourire.

« Hé bien sachez que je ne suis pas déçu non plus... capitaine. »

Peut-être que ce marché serait finalement moins ennuyeux à passer que prévu finalement…


	12. Envie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Suite directe du texte précédent parce que j’ai pas pu tout y caser.
> 
> FLUFFFF droit devant et bon Dieu que ça fait du bien !

« Au fait, pourquoi vous m’avez appelé exactement ? Demanda finalement Baelfire au pirate.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, un peu confus.

Il avait presque oublié à vrai dire.

\- Oh ! Ah oui c’est vrai ! Oui, désolé, j’ai dû être un peu… distrait.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du sorcier de se mettre à sourire malicieusement.

\- Je vois ça... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi dans ce cas ?

Repensant à la raison de sa présence, le visage du pirate s'assombrit.

\- Je suis venu pour passer un marché.

_Oui, ça je m'en doute_ , pensa Baelfire.

\- Dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce que vous tentez d'obtenir ?

\- Je veux assassiner mon roi, lança alors Killian, décidant d'immédiatement jouer franc-jeu.

Oh, les meurtres ça, c'était quelque chose de plutôt classique, le fait que ce soit un roi était en revanche un peu plus rare.

\- Ah, je vois... Vous voulez prendre sa place ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je veux juste venger la mort de mon frère. Rien de plus.

Bae haussa un sourcil étonné.

Ça, en revanche, ce n'était pas souvent arrivé, pas pour ces raisons-là en tout cas.

\- J'imagine que si je n'interviens pas, ce roi ne sera jamais ni jugé ni puni... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Mon frère et moi étions autrefois à son service, en tant que corsaire... Il nous a envoyés sur l'île de Neverland.

En entendant ses mots, le sorcier grimaça et se mit à frissonner.

\- J'ai vécu sur cette île autrefois, lui confia-t-il. C'est un véritable poison...

\- Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Il voulait que nous lui ramenions une plante de ce monde, de l'ombrève.

L'autre jeune homme sursauta violemment, et il blêmit.

\- Le fou... L'ombrève est probablement le poison le plus dangereux et meurtrier de tout les mondes existants, il n'a qu'un seul antidote connu, et le prix à payer quand on s'en sert est terrible !

\- Cela, je ne l'ai su que bien trop tard.

\- Je comprends mieux votre colère et votre rage dans ce cas-là... Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé à votre frère. En revanche, je ne comprends pas autre chose... Les gens qui viennent me voir viennent généralement vers moi quand ils n'ont absolument plus rien à perdre, qu'ils sont... désespérés et prêts à tout. Pourquoi ne pas le tuer directement vous-même ?

Une grimace d'inconfort tordit le visage du pirate.

Il pensa brièvement au fait que le sorcier ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa réputation de démon impitoyable prêt à tout pour passer des marchés avec les gens.

Comme quoi...

\- J'ai déjà essayé... admit-il. Maintes fois, toutes les méthodes possibles... Il en a réchappé à chaque fois. Je pense que vous serez capable de réussir là où j'ai échoué. Et comme vous le savez déjà, les fées ne sont pas vraiment adeptes du meurtre...

Oui, ça se défendait comme point de vue, effectivement.

\- Soit, je pense pouvoir répondre à votre requête... Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne travaille jamais gratuitement.

\- Depuis ce qui est arrivé mon frère, répondit le pirate d'un ton sec, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Je sais bien qu'avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer... et je suis prêt à le payer s'il le faut. Alors... quel est votre prix ?

Désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, Baelfire lança alors une remarque stupide en l'air, impulsivement, et qui n'était _pas_ _du_ _tout_ supposée être prise au sérieux :

\- Un rendez-vous ?

Puis, en voyant que le hors-la-loi le regardait avec sérieux, comme si il considérait l'option comme _crédible_ , il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire en fin de compte et réctifia immédiatement l'erreur.

\- C’était une blague ! Je ne mélange jamais le privé et le public, surtout quand je fais des affaires ou que je passe des marchés.

Il aurait pu jurer entendre le pirate murmurer un rapide « dommage » dans sa barbe, et il était maintenant certain que cette fois-ci ses joues étaient en train de terriblement chauffer, voire presque _le brûler_ , signe qu'il rougissait, il pouvait _le sentir_.

Oh par les Dieux, c'était vraiment très embarrassant...

Le fait que Killian le regardait maintenant avec une tendresse amusée n'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Non, plus sérieusement... Quelqu'un m'a volé un objet très précieux et auquel je tiens beaucoup, et que j'aimerais donc récupérer...

\- Et j'imagine que tout comme moi, tu ne peux pas t'en emparer toi-même ?

Oh, il passait au tutoiement maintenant ?

Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin niveau familiarité avec aucune des personnes avec qui il avait passé des marchés dans le passé.

(Si même son cerveau commençait à faire des sous-entendus déplacés...

Il se serait donné des gifles tiens.

Ce type le déstabilisait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien...)

\- Yep, effectivement, tu as raison... fit-il, passant également naturellement au tutoiement. Le lieu possède un bouclier anti-magie qui fait que je ne peux pas y aller...

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es un pirate, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu es un expert en vols et autre rapines en tout genre, et que tu pourras facilement t'y introduire.

\- Hé bien... ça me semble être un marché honnête et un prix tout à fait raisonnable... Marché conclu ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Baelfire la serra sans hésiter.

\- Marché conclu. »

_§§§§_

Le roi était mort en une fraction de seconde.

La magie avait des côtés très pratiques quant même.

« Alors, satisfait ?

Killian hocha la tête.

\- Plutôt oui, merci.

\- Oh mais je t'en pris... »

_§§§§_

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé trouver également ?

\- Une boite noire enfermée dans un coffre qui se trouve dans la salle du milieu du château, tout au fond.

\- C'est extrêmement précis...

\- J'ai essayé de faire un état des lieux avant que tu te lances là-dedans, j'avais pas envie que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup sans savoir où tu vas...

\- Trop aimable... »

En voyant l'air tendu et stressé du magicien, Killian ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Cet artefact avait vraiment l'air d'avoir une grande importance pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas ?

Oh après tout, peu importe, Baelfire avait déjà rempli sa part du contrat, et une fois qu’il aurait rempli la sienne, tout serait fini et ils pourraient partir chacun de leur côté.

Cette perspective le rendait étrangement triste, après seulement quelques jours passés en compagnie du sorcier (ben oui, un château dans lequel on ne pouvait pas entrer par magie et dissimulé aux yeux de tous, ça se trouvait pas en deux minutes…) il commençait un peu à s’attacher à lui.

(Et par _un peu_ , il voulait en fait dire _beaucoup_.)

Parce que, une fois tout ça terminé pour de bon, il se retrouverait de nouveau seul (enfin il y avait bien son équipage, mais bon ce n’était pas… pas _pareil_.)

Et pour être honnête, il n’en avait pas très envie.

Aussi, ce fut avec assez peu d’enthousiasme qu’il se lança dans sa mission.

Trouver ce qu’il cherchait et ce sans se faire repérer se révéla être en réalité plus facile que prévu.

Baelfire avait raison.

Il était un bon voleur, un _très bon_ voleur.

Puis il était sorti du château et c’était là que les choses avaient failli dégénérer…

_§§§§_

Killian Jones était un pirate.

Et en tant que pirate, il n’avait bien évidemment pas pu résister à la tentation d’ouvrir un coffre mystérieux contenant probablement un trésor précieux.

Juste pour savoir quoi.

(Hey !

A _quoi d’autre_ vous vous attendiez sérieusement ?)

Il saisit rapidement que le regard que Baelfire venait de poser sur lui en voyant ce qu’il était en train de faire n’avait rien d’amical, et était presque hésitant, semblait être plus… effrayé qu’autre chose, ce qui ne fit que renforcer d’autant plus sa curiosité.

Il avait regardé à l’intérieur, n’ayant besoin que d’une demie-seconde pour comprendre ce qui s’y trouvait.

Là non plus, il ne s’y attendait clairement pas…

Mais le fait est que durant ces derniers jours, Bae lui avait bien montré qu’il était un homme plein de surprises.

Dans le coffre, il n’y avait ni or (enfin c’était pas comme si le sorcier en avait réellement besoin non plus, parce que, vous voyez, magie, mage immortel, tout ça…), ni bijoux, ni pierres précieuses, ni couronnes, aucun trésor, en somme, rien de ce qu’un pirate recherchait en naviguant sur les sept mers.

Il n’y avait qu’une simple dague, mais avec un nom inscrit dessus.

_Baelfire_.

_La dague du Ténébreux_.

_Celle qui permettait de le contrôler_.

Tu m’étonnes que Baelfire n’ait rien voulu lui dire !

Le pirate se figea et pris l’objet dans ses mains, et si il avait regardé dans la direction de son interlocuteur, il aurait vu qu’il faisait de même.

C’était presque grisant, en fait, réalisa-t-il soudainement, que d’avoir cette dague en main, de sentir tout ce… pouvoir sombre irradier autour de lui, lui donnant une impression de _contrôle_ comme il n’en avait jamais éprouvé autrefois.

Cette sensation disparut aussitôt que Baelfire se remit à parler, tirant le pirate de sa transe.

« Killian… donne moi ça, fit le Ténébreux, la main tendue vers lui… S’il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante, semblant avoir parfaitement conscience des conséquences si le pirate refusait.

Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il cligna des yeux.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur la dague.

Avec ce genre d’objet, on pouvait contrôler le Ténébreux, on pouvait même… enfin, les possibilités étaient juste _immenses_.

Il entendit Baelfire nettement soupirer de découragement.

« J’aurais dû savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça… marmonna-t-il. »

Le pirate ne put qu’entendre la déception et la peur dans sa voix, et il décida immédiatement qu’il n’aimait pas ça.

Comme si il était déçu, tout en s’y attendant malgré tout.

Peut-être que ce fut cela qui le poussa à enfin lâcher l’objet, pour aussi précieux qu’il soit.

« Tiens, prends la… Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi…

Le sorcier le regarda avec un air abasourdi, comme n’osant pas croire à sa chance.

\- Merci, mais… pourquoi ? Dit-il en faisant disparaître la dague, probablement dans un endroit sûr et loin des regards curieux.

Killian haussa les épaules.

_Je n’aime pas te voir triste_.

\- J’en avais envie, se contenta-t-il de prétendre, le sourire aux lèvres, et l’expression du visage de Baelfire passa de surprise à joyeuse en une demie-minute. »

Lui prouvant qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

_§§§§_

_Quelques semaines plus tard_.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Killian avec une expression surprise sur le visage, tandis que Baelfire, lui, arborait un air ravi.

Pas étonnant, il venait tout juste de l’embrasser.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- J’en avais envie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le pirate éclata de rire.

\- Ça me semble être une excellente raison… murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser à son tour. »


	13. Mer.

**Contexte :** **S3A. Neverland. UA. Se passe dans la continuité des textes main, déguisement, et protéger.**

Peter Pan avait beau être désormais mort et enterré, et ce pour toujours (enfin, s'il en croyait son père), Neal Cassidy n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise avec le fait de rester une seule minute de plus à Neverland, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient réellement le choix non plus.

Les Lost Boys, quant à eux, avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire et arrêtés, et leur départ était plus qu'imminent, cependant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, ils avaient bien besoin, les uns et les autres, de faire une petite pause avant de partir.

Voilà pourquoi le Jolly Roger se trouvait encore dans ce monde, et sur la mer, il ne quitterait cet endroit mauvais que quatre ou cinq heures plus tard.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger qu'ils devaient pour autant trop s'attarder, ou même relâcher leur attention et leur vigilance, d'où le fait que Killian Jones était toujours à la barre – juste au cas où – habitué qu'il était à ne pas dormir quand il le fallait, et par ailleurs, un sortilège de protection avait aussi été lancé sur le navire par Gold, Regina et Emma.

En somme, ils étaient en sécurité.

Enfin, autant qu'il était possible de l'être dans ce lieu maudit et infesté de magie noire, c'était donc plutôt une sécurité toute relative.

À sa grande surprise, Neal était parvenu à très rapidement trouver le sommeil, malgré sa haine et sa crainte profonde des lieux, d'un autre côté, les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement épuisants.

En fait, ce fut plutôt ce qu'il se passa _pendant_ son sommeil qui le surprit véritablement.

_§§§§_

Neal était plus qu'habitué à rêver la nuit, et ce depuis presque toujours, mais il était principalement sujet à des cauchemars, et ce depuis ses treize-quatorze ans, en lien avec la guerre des Ogres et la transformation de son père en Ténébreux.

Sa vie dans les rues de Londres ainsi que son séjour prolongé à Neverland n'avaient absolument rien arrangé, et les nuits où il ne cauchemardait pas étaient plus que rares.

Il s'attendait une nouvelle fois à ce que cette nuit ne déroge pas à la règle.

Il avait eu tort.

_§§§§_

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait même plus de quoi il rêvait, ou plutôt, il se refusa tout d'abord à y penser.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours (enfin, toutes les nuits...) qu'on rêvait du némésis de son père...

Surtout que cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était _loin_ d'être un cauchemar, enfin, sauf si rêver qu'on embrasse quelqu'un en est un.

Ça peut en être un quand on ne s'attend pas à faire ce genre de rêve surtout dans ces circonstances et à propos de la mauvaise personne, en fait, si ça avait été Emma, il aurait compris, mais bon, de toute façon, la Sauveuse lui avait avoué pour le faire sortir de la grotte qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Regina, donc il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance avec elle.

Et puis lui aussi avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus réellement amoureux d'elle non plus, que c'était plus les réminiscences de son amour de jeunesse qu'il avait voulu ressentir de nouveau plutôt qu'un vrai amour.

Mais, ça n'expliquait pas le fait que ce rêve en question puisse concerner Killian Jones, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, pourquoi _lui_ au juste ?

C'était son ennemi, un pirate, l'ennemi de son père, l'ex de sa mère, _pourquoi_ aurait-il bien pu avoir envie de _l'embrasser_ ?

Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, quand il avait quatorze-quinze ans, avant de connaître toute la vérité et que ses sentiments ne se changent en haine, il avait eu un petit béguin pour lui, mais bon c'était il y a longtemps, ça lui était passé à force, depuis, il avait grandi !

Non ?

Disons que le fait qu'ils aient maintenant tout les deux physiquement le même âge n'avait clairement pas aidé à clarifier ses sentiments troubles envers le pirate, et il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Regina murmurer après l'une de leurs disputes « Ça c'est de l'UST ou je ne m'y connais pas... ».

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire...

(Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la réponse...)

Il se leva.

Il n'allait définitivement pas réussir à continuer à dormir de toute façon.

_§§§§_

L'ancien Lost Boy faillit se frapper le crâne de désespoir contre le bastingage en se souvenant que c'était _justement_ le capitaine qui était le seul à être resté réveillé.

Il se dirigea vers le gouvernail, et fut surpris d'être accueilli par un sourire certes fatigué mais sincère.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il devait reconnaître, une chose que ces dernières semaines lui avaient apprise, c'était qu'il avait eu tort.

Le pirate était capable de changer.

Même si ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait fait.

« Je déteste cette île merdique, marmonna-t-il en guise de bonjour avec un ton bougon.

Il se souvenait encore de son rêve, plus vivace maintenant que celui qui en faisait l'objet était juste à côté de lui, et ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation agréable...

\- Et moi donc... renchérit le pirate.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'on ne revienne jamais ici.

\- Je doute que qui que ce soit ait réellement envie d'y retourner.

Neal se mit à sourire, amusé.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as du mal à dormir ?

_J'ai rêvé de toi_...

Ouais non, c'était pas vraiment une très très bonne idée ni même une bonne chose à dire _tout court_.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Puis, quelque peu fatigué, Neal lâcha alors : Killian... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ici, sur cette île... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?

Le pirate soupira.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai dit dans la grotte, pour t'aider à sortir ?

\- Aucune idée...

\- Je leur ai dit pourquoi j'étais venu... Je suis pas là pour Emma, contrairement à ce que certains ont put croire. Je ne suis même pas venu pour Henry ! Enfin, pas directement...

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir casser la gueule de Pan ?

Le pirate lui sourit tristement.

\- Non, lui affirma-t-il. _Pour_ _toi._ Je suis venu pour toi. C'est uniquement pour toi que je suis revenu.

Neal se figea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand Emma m'a dit que tu étais mort... Que j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, j'ai voulu fuir au début, comme d'habitude... Puis je me suis retrouvé sur le Jolly Roger, le haricot magique dans ma main, et je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit autrefois... Que je ne changerais jamais. J'ai voulu te prouver que tu avais tort... Je voulais sauver cette foutue ville, _pour toi_ , faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Ensuite, Henry s'est fait enlever, et je me suis dit que je te devais bien ça... »

Ah ben ça, si il s'y attendait...

Repensant brièvement à son rêve, et prenant conscience de la portée des mots de l'autre homme, il décida brutalement d'envoyer chier tout ses scrupules, et se jeta sur les lèvres du pirate pour l'embrasser, qui, semble-t-il, n'attendait que cela, puisqu'il y répondit avec enthousiasme.

_§§§§_

_A quelques mètres de là_.

« Ah ben quant même, c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Emma, dissimulée derrière un écran de protection, issu de sa magie conjuguée à celle de Regina.

\- Ça, je te le fais pas dire... Fit la reine. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce magique.

\- Ouais, _Neal_ en avait surtout besoin si je ne m'abuse.

\- Yep.

\- La magie, c'est bien pratique quant même !

\- Tu m'étonnes... »


	14. Cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Ça se passe dans mon UA « Black Fairy's Curse », un UA où la Fée Noire gagne pendant la saison 6, la malédiction reste sur Storybrooke. Emma et les autres – Killian, Snow, David, Zelena, Regina plus plein d’autres vu que les autres mondes n’existent plus – qui ont été envoyés dans les mondes autres que le monde sans magie sont morts et sont devenus des fantômes incapables d’interagir avec qui que ce soit (pour l’instant) et Neal a été ramené à la vie comme Fiona l’avait promis à Gold. 
> 
> Niveau temporalité, ça se déroule en gros entre Ce que nous ne voulions pas voir et Briser le cercle vicieux (avant que Neal ne sache qu’il y a des fantômes en ville quoi. Il a en partie ses souvenirs mais c’est encore un peu flou dans sa tête.) Si vous voulez la liste complète de cette série de dix textes, vous n’avez qu’à demander (vu que la publication a été un peu aléatoire et que tous les rechercher sur mon profil risque d’être un peu long… Sauf sur AO3 vu qu’il y a une série spéciale pour ça.)

Parfois, Neal Cassidy rêvait d’un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

Enfin non, en vérité, une part de lui-même était persuadée qu’il le connaissait déjà, ce type au sourire charmeur et aux yeux bleus à qui il manquait une main, mais il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir, à se rappeler…

Se rappeler de _quoi_ ?

Il ne le savait même plus en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait oublié, c’était bien ça le principe de la chose, et plus il essayait de retrouver le fil de ses souvenirs perdus, plus ceux-ci lui filaient entre les doigts.

D’ailleurs, c’était étrange, dans ces rêves bizarres, dont il ne se souvenait plus du tout au matin, il se sentait… enfin, il ne savait pas trop comment dire ça…

Il avait impression qu’il était _heureux_ , dans ces moments-là, quand il rêvait, ce qui était absurde, parce qu’il était sûr et certain d’être aussi heureux dans le vrai monde, dans la réalité, _à Storybrooke_.

En fait, il y avait certains matins, comme ça, où il se réveillait avec la sensation qu’il lui manquait… quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, il n’en savait rien.

Que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa vie.

Ça n’avait pas le moindre sens.

Par chance, la sensation s’estompait vite, cette impression d’inconfort et de malaise le quittait rapidement, presque comme si elle n’avait jamais été là, et par la suite, il oubliait le simple fait de s’être senti mal durant ces cinq minutes fugaces.

Il ne savait pas le pauvre…

Il ne savait _rien_ , tout comme les autres habitants de la ville.

Il croyait qu’il était heureux, que tout allait bien, que tout était parfait, alors qu’en vérité, c’était tout le contraire.

Toute sa vie était un mensonge.

Il ne voyait pas les ténèbres.

Il ne voyait rien des ombres autour de lui…

En vérité, personne ne voyait rien, à part Henry (mais tout le monde le pensait fou), et Gold (mais il avait fait un pacte avec le diable, il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir reculer ou revenir en arrière désormais), ainsi que Fiona (sans commentaires…), non, personne ne réalisait l’ampleur du désastre.

Neal autant que les autres.

Il ne savait rien de ce qu’il avait perdu.

Il ne savait pas que son monde était devenu un cauchemar vivant…


	15. Je ne sais pas.

**Contexte :** **2x15.**

Qu’est-ce que tu ressens, alors que tu le vois ici, que tu le revois pour la première fois depuis deux cents ans et quelques ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Ce n’est pas vraiment la même chose que de revoir ton père ou Emma, parce que même si tu es encore en colère contre Rumplestiltskin, la part rationnelle de toi-même te dit qu’il n’a pas tout à fait tort, que c’était un accident, qu’il n’a jamais voulu lâcher ta main, même s’il t’a abandonné, même s’il a tué ta mère, quant à Emma, tu l’as aimée, c’est vrai, mais c’était il y a dix ans, c’est fini maintenant, même si tu conserves pour elle une grande affection teintée de culpabilité ( _beaucoup_ de culpabilité), avec eux deux, _c’est différent_.

Et pourtant, le pirate, après toutes ces années, tout ces _siècles_ de séparation, tu le détestes toujours autant, pas vrai ?

Pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Dis-moi Baelfire, d’où te vient cette colère, cette rage, cette haine féroce, plus forte et plus profonde que celle que tu éprouves pour Peter Pan, ou même qui que ce soit d’autre dans le monde ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Tu peux continuer de te dire ça, c’est vrai, mais et si tu étais sincère pour une fois ?

Après tout, tu le sais tout comme moi, il t’a brisé le cœur ce jour-là, pas vrai ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Il t’a abandonné, t’as laissé tombé comme si tu ne valais rien, parce que, après tout, c’est ce que tout le monde fait, tout le monde t’abandonne un jour ou l’autre, c’est un cycle sans fin, inarrêtable, ou alors c’est toi qui abandonne les autres, _qui fuit_ , comme le lâche que tu es, et que tu t’étais pourtant juré de ne _jamais_ devenir (mais bon, tel père, tel fils…) et à la fin, tout le monde souffre, tout autant voire plus que les autres, et cependant…

Cependant, tu ne le détestes pas complètement, tu ne l’as pas toujours haï, et c’est probablement ça _le_ _pire_ , le véritable problème, ton père, tu peux le pardonner, pas Hook, Peter Pan, tu l’as toujours craint et tu as depuis le début cherché à le fuir, mais _Killian_ – enfin, Hook – tu lui as fait confiance à une époque, alors dis-moi la vérité, que ressens-tu _réellement_ en ce moment-même alors qu’il est là, inconscient et qu’il vient d’essayer de tuer ton père ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Il est revenu, il t’a _retrouvé_ , mais ça ne te réjouit pas, ça te fait mal, ça te déchire le cœur en mille morceaux, parce que _tu sais_ qu’il n’est pas revenu pour toi.

Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ?

Et par ailleurs…

Pourquoi _voudrais-tu_ seulement qu’il le fasse ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Tu le laisses là, seul, tu l’abandonnes, comme il l’a fait autrefois, _un prêté pour un rendu_ , et il le mérite bien, et tu le fais parce que tu es en colère, tellement en colère, parce que l’histoire se répète, _elle se répète toujours_ , et c’est étrange, mais ce n’est pas uniquement de la satisfaction qui t’anime alors que tu le laisses derrière pour tu l’espères, toujours – oh, vraiment ? – mais quelque chose d’autre, qui ressemble un peu à… des regrets.

Comment cela se fait-il ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

Est-ce que ce serait de l’amour, Baelfire ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Ancien, profond, enfoui en toi sous une couche profonde de haine, au point où tu avais fini par oublier qu’il était là, qu’il existait, que tu avais réussi à t’en persuader, à y croire dur comme pierre, et qui n’a pas eu le temps de ressurgir en deux cents ans, et avant ce jour ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Qu’est-ce que ça fait, d’aimer et de haïr une personne en même temps, si fort qu’on l’impression qu’on a le cœur en morceaux, déchiré entre deux émotions contradictoires et incompatibles ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

_Je ne sais pas_.

_Menteur…_


	16. Frisson.

**Contexte :** **Aujourd’hui, UA j’ai-pas-d’idées-donc-je-pioche-l’idée-dans-un-de-mes-anciens-UA. Pareil que pour le texte sur le thème cauchemar, ça se passe dans l’UA où Fiona a gagné (temporairement… enfin ça dépend des textes quoi…), pendant _Briser le cercle vicieux_ cette fois, en gros durant le chapitre 14, juste après la scène du baiser et celle de la fuite (passion Angie-spoil-ses-propres-fics.)**

Depuis que Neal Cassidy commençait petit à petit à retrouver la mémoire – enfin, il se souvenait de tout maintenant à vrai dire, mais ça restait quant même bizarre d’avoir deux vies dans la tête, celle de Storybrooke depuis le début de la malédiction, et sa vraie vie, celle qu’il avait vécue après son départ de Neverland – il lui semblait que les choses devenaient de plus en plus folles à Storybrooke.

Et aujourd’hui, une chose complètement insensée était effectivement arrivée.

Il avait embrassé Killian Jones…

Alors que ce dernier était mort et était devenu un fantôme…

Sa vie avait perdu absolument _toute sa logique_ et son bon sens (enfin, ce qu’il en restait…) en seulement cinq minutes, c’en était tout simplement _effarant_.

Il frissonna.

C’était étrange, vraiment _étrange_ pour lui de devoir se dire que non seulement il avait embrassé l’ex de sa mère/l’ex ennemi de son père/quelqu’un avec qui il avait presque toujours eu une relation compliquée (ce qui était déjà pas mal…) mais le fait qu’il s’agisse _d’un putain de fantôme_ n’aidait clairement pas à rendre tout ça un tant soit peu un tant soit peu rationnel.

Oui, le plus étrange c’était définitivement le fait qu’il ait _embrassé un fantôme, embrassé un mor_ _t_ , bordel de Dieu et par la magie !

Il avait eu peur, et il avait fuit, _bien sûr_ qu’il avait fuit, cette situation grotesque n’aurait jamais dû arriver, c’était juste…

Enfin voilà quoi, il réalisait peu à peu qu’il était amoureux de son ancien rival devenu ami, et il ne le faisait que maintenant, alors que le pirate était _mort_.

Foutu timing…

Il devait vraiment avoir un karma de merde pour mériter (enfin bon, d’un autre côté, entre son enfance, sa vie dans les rues de Londres, sa vie à Neverland, sa vie dans le monde sans magie, et sa mort à cause de Zelena, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu’il avait jamais eu de la chance au cours de son existence.) une chose pareille.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant, il était seul, et tout ce qu’il lui restait de ce moment, c’était un frisson qu’il n’arrivait même pas à vraiment comprendre.

Tout n’était pas juste flou dans sa tête.

Ça l’était aussi dans son cœur.

Il effleura brièvement ses lèvres des doigts, comme n’arrivant toujours pas à croire que ça s’était vraiment passé.

Puis il se surprit à sourire.

Il n’était pas sûr de beaucoup de choses, mais il était sûr d’au moins ceci.

Il ne regrettait pas…


	17. Pomme.

**Contexte :** **Blanche-Neige UA !** **Enfin pas totalement non plus, mais bon, avec un thème pareil sur _ce_ fandom j'ai juste pas pu résister !**

**C'est parti pour un texte Fairy Tale style ! (Enfin, je vais essayer…)**

**Ceci n'est pas vraiment un texte sérieux…**

Il était une fois…

(Oui je sais, c'est pas super original comme début pour un conte de fée, mais j'avais pas mieux, donc chut…)

Il était une fois un royaume dans un pays lointain (« Lointain ? Lointain par rapport à quoi ? Ça se trouve dans la Forêt Enchantée quoi, pas dans un trou paumé loin de tout ! - La ferme, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire… ») qui vivait en paix depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Enfin, en théorie du moins.

Il y avait bien une sorcière, une méchante sorcière (bien évidemment… Il y en a toujours une) nommée Cora, qui avait pour but de se venger du roi qui l'avait autrefois rejetée, et qui pour se faire, avait décidé d'empoisonner son fils unique, le prince Neal (Neal comme Baelfire hein, pas l'autre Neal, le fils de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, qui lui aussi était un prince, sauf que ce n'est pas le même… Suivez un peu bon sang !), à l'aide d'une… pomme.

Oui, pas très original, il est vrai, mais c'était soit ça, soit la quenouille magique, donc au bout d'un moment, il avait bien fallu faire un choix, et elle avait fait celui de la pomme.

Traditionnel, certes, mais toujours efficace.

Moins chiant à faire aussi et beaucoup plus pratique, les gens sont bien moins enclins à se méfier d'une simple et innocente pomme (en apparence du moins) en général plutôt que d'une quenouille (surtout quand la prophétie _annonce à l'avance_ que c'est une quenouille qui tuera le héros ou l'héroïne. Ou comment se tirer à coup sûr une balle dans le pied…), et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà parce que à part pour filer, plus grand monde ne s'en servait (et puis vous avez déjà vu un prince ou une princesse _en train de filer_? À part la fille du meunier dans le conte, certes, et là ça compte même pas, elle est pas encore princesse à ce moment du récit ! Enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise), donc ouais, elle prenait surtout le risque que cette dernière prenne la poussière pendant une éternité avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution.

Sans oublier le fait simple et débile que… ben une quenouille, ça piquait… et les chances que qui que soit (en particulier _un prince_ , qui, comme nous l'avons déjà dit, ne passe pas les trois quarts de son temps à côté de quenouilles, à part peut-être si ce sont les roseaux dont on parle, et encore, rien n'est moins sûr, mais bon, là, on s'éloigne du sujet) s'en approche et risque de se piquer accidentellement (parce que soyons sérieux deux minutes, _qui_ voudrait se piquer _intentionnellement_ le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille ? Ne répondez pas à cette question s'il vous plaît !) étaient actuellement proches de zéro.

Donc, donc… ah oui, Cora avait ainsi choisi d'utiliser une pomme !

(Désolée pour la longue digression…

Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Normalement…)

Ça avait été ridiculement facile d'ailleurs, juste faire en sorte que le prince croque dans la bonne pomme, au bon moment, que personne d'autre n'y goûte à part lui, et paf !

Ça y est, elle avait gagné, elle s'était vengée, il s'endormait pour toujours, maudit, tout est bien qui finit mal, circulez y a rien à voir, rentrez chez vous !

Sauf que le prince avait de la chance, il y avait un détail que la sorcière avait oublié en préparant son plan qu'elle croyait si parfait.

Le prince était amoureux.

Pas d'une princesse (c'était d'un banal et d'un déjà vu, vraiment… Innovez un peu, merde quoi !) ni même d'un autre prince et encore moins d'un berger devenu prince (oui je réutilise l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, certes, mais c'est pas non plus une raison pour tout recopier !), mais d'un pirate.

Killian Jones.

(Ouais, je suis sure que vous ne l'aviez absolument _pas_ vu venir…

Je sais, je suis prévisible…)

Et disons qu'il n'allait clairement pas laisser son prince mourir comme ça, certainement pas, cette sorcière pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avec sa malédiction à la con…

Bien entendu comme on le sait tous dans les contes de fée, rien ne vaut un baiser du véritable amour pour briser un sortilège !

(Pas comme dans la vraie vie…

Quelle putain d'arnaque…)

Et puis vous connaissez la suite, le pirate embrasse le prince, le réveille, et la méchante sorcière est condamnée à danser pour toujours avec des souliers de fer chauffés au rouge, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève quoi…

(Quoi, comment ça c'est pas _ça_ la vraie version de l'histoire ?

Désolée, mais c'est la seule que je connaisse…)

Et ils vécurent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Enfin, plutôt jusqu'à leur mort, mais ça fait beaucoup moins joyeux de le dire comme ça…


	18. Fleurs.

**Contexte :** **3x01.**

**J'ai été incapable d'écrire autre chose que de l'angst sur ce thème…**

Ils n'auront pas le temps de l'enterrer.

Pas le temps de _réellement_ lui dire au revoir.

Leur voyage vers Neverland est trop important, _Henry_ est beaucoup trop important.

Non, en fait, c'est même pire que ça, ils n'auront même pas de corps à enterrer, pas de tombe à fleurir non plus (même si à force, Killian y est habitué. C'est un marin après tout…) parce que Neal est tombé, tombé, _tombé_ , comme d'habitude, et qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais son cadavre, ne pourront pas le sauver non plus, à cause de Tamara, et Hook enrage, parce qu'il a eu sa meurtrière juste devant les yeux, et qu'il n'a absolument _rien fait_ pour venger sa mort ou même pour l'arrêter elle et Greg dans leur projet complètement fou, _parce qu'il ne savait pas_ , même si il sait au fond que ce n'est qu'une excuse qu'il se donne, rien de plus qu'un mensonge.

Il est un lâche, et il le sait, il aurait dû les stopper quand ils comptaient encore faire exploser la ville, avant même de savoir que c'était Baelfire qui…

Le pirate serra le poing, se souvint de la mort de sa mère, de celle de Liam, de celle de Milah, de toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, l'ancien enfant perdu ajoutant son nom à une liste macabre et déjà bien remplie et la rage l'envahit.

Les seules personnes qu'il pouvait blâmer étaient Tamara et lui-même, si il ne s'était pas allié à elle, s'il avait compris plus tôt…

« Vous le connaissiez, lâcha soudainement Emma Swan, une affirmation, pas une question, et le pirate hocha le tête.

\- On a passé du temps ensemble, en effet. Quand on était tout les deux à Neverland…

\- Assez pour que vous décidiez de faire demi-tour, et de risquer votre vie pour une cause perdue. Que vous acceptiez de venir avec nous, de nous emmener dans un endroit dans lequel vous n'avez probablement pas la moindre envie de revenir… Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est pour lui que vous faites ça, fit-elle avec certitude, pas pour Henry.

\- Je le fais parce qu'Henry est son fils. Et que personne ne mérite de se faire enlever par Peter Pan. On dirait que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de bien cette fois-ci, dit-il avec un sourire ironique, et sans la moindre joie dans la voix.

\- Dommage que vous le fassiez seulement maintenant qu'il est mort, déclara Emma avec froideur. »

Le pire c'est qu'il n'eut même pas la force de la contredire.

Parce qu'elle avait raison.

Quand elle quitta la pièce, il tourna son regard vers le vase à côté de lui, et se saisit de la fleur qui s'y trouvait, déjà fanée.

Il l'écrasa dans sa main, puis il la laissa tomber par terre.

Elle était morte.

Tout comme Neal…


	19. Enfant.

**Contexte :** **Post-2x22. Va probablement finir en UA** **(qu'est-ce que je dis,** _**probablement** _ **?)**

Henry Mills est un enfant.

Le fils d'Emma Swan, le fils adoptif de Regina Mills, et surtout, c'est le fils de Baelfire, le gosse qui commence à avoir un arbre généalogique de plus en plus complexe, au point qu'on ne sait même plus qui _ne fait pas_ partie de sa famille.

Mais en premier lieu…

C'est un enfant.

Baelfire aussi était un enfant à l'époque où il a été amené la première fois sur l'île, en fait, en dehors des pirates, de Clochette, Greg, Tamara, de Pan lui-même (et de leur expédition insensée), tout le monde n'est encore qu'un enfant en foulant pour la première fois le sol de Neverland.

Henry n'est qu'un enfant innocent, et en aucun cas il ne mérite de se faire enlever par un psychopathe comme ce satané gamin immortel, _personne_ ne mérite un tel sort.

S'il y retourne, dans le fond, s'il va de nouveau dans son enfer personnel, dans ce monde qui lui a pris son grand frère, c'est au moins autant pour honorer la mémoire de Baelfire que parce qu'il sait que ça fera les pieds à Peter Pan de voir le gamin qu'il convoite lui être arraché juste sous son nez.

_§§§§_

Un enfant laissé derrière par un père inconséquent devenu un adulte qui se sent toujours aussi seul.

À chaque fois que Pan jouait de sa fichue flûte, il l'entendait, et il était quasiment certain que si Baelfire était encore vivant, il en serait de même pour lui.

Emma Swan n'était pas la seule sur cette île à se sentir abandonnée…

_§§§§_

« Je ne suis plus un enfant Félix, et je ne suis certainement pas perdu. »

Il tombe sur Hook cette fois-ci, et non sur son père, et il ne sait pas si c'est la providence qui l'envoie, ou si, bien au contraire, c'est uniquement l'univers qui se fout de sa gueule une énième fois, mais en tout cas, ça en a tout l'air.

(Après tout, c'est bien le pirate qui l'a accueilli sur l'île la première fois qu'il y est venu, alors il faut bien que l'histoire se répète, non ?)

Il ne s'attend clairement pas à ce que le pirate, une fois assuré que c'est bien lui, que c'est bien _Neal_ qui se trouve devant ses yeux, et non un fantôme, le serre dans ses bras et lui jure de ne plus _jamais_ l'abandonner.

Il pourrait presque croire qu'il lui dit la vérité, là, tout de suite, s'il était encore suffisamment naïf et innocent pour réussir à le faire.

Le son de la flûte ne se tait pas.

Pas encore.

Mais il semble à Neal que, imperceptiblement, elle est un peu moins assourdissante à ses oreilles qu'auparavant.

_§§§§_

Baelfire n'est plus un enfant désormais, et il n'a probablement plus besoin de lui non plus.

Ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va empêcher Killian de tout faire pour le protéger de Pan et de ses sbires.

_§§§§§_

« C'est… c'est de la folie là… Tu vas vraiment risquer ta vie, _pour moi_? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas battu pour toi autrefois, quand j'aurais dû le faire, parce que j'étais en colère et parce que j'étais un lâche. Ça n'arrivera pas. Plus jamais… »

Killian aimerait vraiment pouvoir dire qu'il a vu Neal lui sourire brièvement, mais il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ce sont sûrement ses yeux qui lui jouent des tours…

_§§§§_

Pan essaye de lui arracher le cœur, une fois, mais Neal l'en empêche juste à temps en l'immobilisant avec de l'encre de seiche, et il y a des flammes dans ses yeux quand il le fait.

Sans compter qu'il y a aussi un désir viscéral de protection à son égard dans son regard qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant.

Killian se souvient du jeune adolescent qui a autrefois réveillé son cœur qu'il croyait mort pour de bon.

En regardant l'adulte qu'il est devenu, il réalise que la sensation est toujours là, toujours la même, seulement plus forte.

Alors il se fait une promesse.

Pan ne les séparera pas.

Pas cette fois.

 _Plus jamais_.

_§§§§_

Pan est mort, Neal est vivant ( _tout le monde_ est vivant), et Henry est sauvé.

Ils ont _gagné_.

_§§§§_

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à sauver mon fils. »

Ce n'est pas un _Je t'aime_ , ni même un _Je te pardonne_ , plutôt comme un cessez le feu, une trêve.

Killian, lui, y voit aussi et surtout _une_ _promesse_.


	20. Victoire.

**Contexte :** **3B, forêt enchantée, UA.**

C'est arrivé par accident.

Enfin, ça, c'était une chose dont Neal aurait bien voulu pouvoir se convaincre.

Mais il n'était pas très doué pour ça, ni pour se mentir à lui-même non plus, il est vrai.

De toute façon, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la Forêt Enchantée, tous, Emma et Henry y compris, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Entre s'adapter ou se ré-adapter (c'est selon) à la vie dans ce monde qu'ils avaient tous quitté des années, ou plutôt des décennies, voire des siècles plus tôt, ou n'y étaient jamais venus tout court (enfin ça c'était plus pour Henry et Alexandra ça…), assister de loin au surprenant rapprochement entre Regina et Emma, déjà quelque peu observé quand ils étaient encore à Neverland, sans oublier la lutte contre Zelena, l'année qui avait suivi avait été des plus… bizarre.

En fait, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, dans tout ce beau bordel, c'était son rapprochement avec Hook, qui était passé en plusieurs mois d'un statut de « ancien-ennemi-et-rival-insupportable-un-peu-trop-sexy-pour-son-propre-bien » à « ami-dont-il-était-maintenant-un-peu-trop-proche-pour-son-propre-bien-et-qui-était-toujours-aussi-sexy ».

Bref, c'était compliqué.

Pour en revenir à l'accident évoqué plus tôt, c'était un truc tout con, vraiment.

Déjà, c'était arrivé juste après leur victoire contre la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, Zelena, un moment de joie, de célébration quoi, surtout que cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois, personne n'était mort, donc en résumé, tout le monde était content, et tout allait bien.

Et puis, c'était arrivé.

Comment expliquer ça exactement…

(Avec des mots ?)

Et, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait (Tu. Parles !) il avait embrassé le pirate.

(Ça pourrait faire croire que ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait envie de le faire…)

Bon, ce dernier n'avait pas eu trop l'air de s'en formaliser, donc si accident il y avait eu…

C'était un heureux accident, non ?


	21. Sorcier.

**Contexte :** **UA, Neverland.**

Baelfire ne put retenir un soupir de pure désolation.

Voilà, c'était en train d'arriver.

 _Encore_.

Il n'était pas beaucoup habitué à voir des gens venir sur cette île infernale, qui était devenue au fil du temps « son île » (bien malgré lui), et lorsque quelqu'un y débarquait, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il s'inquiétait, il n'avait juste _pas_ _besoin_ de le faire, il ne pâtissait jamais de ce genre de rencontre de toute façon, après tout, il était un sorcier immortel surpuissant et invincible, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ah, et il était coincé pour toujours dans cet endroit pourri, toxique et empli de magie noire.

(L'enfer quoi…)

Il pouvait remercier Peter Pan pour ça…

(Encore que non, à la réflexion, s'il avait pu lui balancer son poing dans la gueule, ça aurait été avec grand plaisir.)

Disons tout simplement que les pauvres diables qui avaient le malheur d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes ou même _vivants_.

Pas à cause de lui hein, non, surtout pas, ne vous méprenez pas, sorcier ou pas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, non, c'était à cause de l'île et de ses dangers. Non mais franchement, vous avez vu cette faune ? On peut pas faire trois mètres sans risquer sa peau !

(Sans oublier le risque non négligeable d'y rester bloqué _ad vitam aeternam._

Pas vraiment une option très réjouissante, et ça, Baelfire en savait quelque chose…)

Alors oui, même si Baelfire souffrait de sa solitude forcée et prolongée, il était soulagé que ce monde soit quasiment impossible à trouver par qui que ce soit et que personne n'y vienne jamais.

Enfin, presque…

Quand, _mais quand_ les gens allaient-ils enfin comprendre qu'il ne fallait _pas venir ici_?

(Note à lui-même pour l'avenir : installer quelque part, si possible à la vue de tous, un panneau du type _faites attention aux plantes empoisonnées mortelles qui pullulent partout, ce serait vraiment trop con pour vous de mourir pour ça ou de rester coincé ici pour toujours_.)

Il regarda les deux innocents marins qui venaient tout juste de se fourrer dans un pétrin monstre, sans même en avoir la moindre foutue idée.

Il avait de la peine pour eux, vraiment.

L'un des deux s'était apparemment blessé _volontairement_ le bras, de ce qu'il avait compris, pour prouver quelque chose à l'autre, et il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard pour l'en empêcher.

« Bienvenue à Neverland ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse avec plus d'ironie que de tristesse. »

Celui qui n'était pas blessé se retourna instantanément vers lui, comme pour lui demander son aide, le plus jeune des deux, il avait physiquement le même âge que lui, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années à vue de nez.

Il avait l'air dévasté, terrorisé…

 _Désespéré_.

Et le cœur de Baelfire se serra.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia Killian face à l'apparition.

\- Je me nomme Baelfire, et je suis le sorcier de cette île. Son gardien, en quelque sorte. Je suis désolé, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard, mais il va mourir.

Les mains du lieutenant se mirent à trembler, et Baelfire remarqua rapidement qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est… c'est mon frère. Je… _je ne peux pas_ le laisser mourir !

Le sorcier comprit qu'il avait eu raison.

Il était bel et bien face à une âme désespérée…

Hé bien, dans ce cas.

\- Il existe un moyen de le sauver.

Le regard bleu du jeune homme se posa sur lui, rempli d'espoir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il existe une eau, non loin d'ici, qui guérit les effets de l'ombrève.

\- Où ? Demanda Killian en se levant, déjà prêt à se mettre en route.

\- En revanche, je dois vous avertir d'un détail important… il y aura un prix à payer.

 _Il y a toujours un prix à payer_.

\- Et bien je suis prêt à le payer ! Lui assura le marin avec certitude.

Baelfire eut un sourire triste.

 _C'est ce que les gens disent toujours_.

\- J'en doute… Et ce n'est pas vous qui devrez le payer… c'est lui. S'il boit à cette cascade, il ne pourra plus jamais quitter Neverland… ou il mourra. Il sera coincé éternellement ici. »

Le visage de son interlocuteur pâlit brusquement, une intense réflexion s'y lisant.

Puis, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il rétorqua enfin, le regard déterminé :

« Où est cette cascade ? »

Liam ne mourrait pas.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas tant qu'il était vivant lui aussi.

_§§§§_

« Comment va votre frère ?

\- Bien. Il est encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et par la trahison de notre roi, mais en dehors de ça, il va bien. Il est vivant au moins, même s'il est coincé ici pour de bon, fit le marin avec amertume.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen.

\- Vous excusez pas pour ça, c'est pas de votre faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

\- Rester avec lui bien sûr !

Bae le regarda avec surprise et Killian haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mon frère ! Je ne vais tout de même pas l'abandonner ici !

Oui, ça faisait sens…

\- Je comprends.

\- Ah, et au fait… merci.

\- Merci ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- De m'avoir aidé. Et aussi, de ne pas m'avoir menti, ou caché la vérité au sujet des effets… indésirables et secondaires de l'eau de la fontaine. Les gens honnêtes se font plutôt rares de nos jours, fit-il en grimaçant. J'en sais quelque chose maintenant… L'équipage va repartir se confronter au roi, et le mettre face à ses mensonges. Même si je doute fort que ça aboutisse à quoi que ce soit. »

Le sorcier aurait pu difficilement le contredire.

Enfin, honnêtement, il aurait pu tomber sur pire que lui comme compagnon d'infortune.

En fait, peut-être n'était-il pas très honnête en disant qu'il était désolé que Killian soit obligé de rester pour toujours…


	22. Larmes.

Il pleure le jour où sa mère meurt, quand il n'a encore que cinq ans, et déjà l'âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, son père le serre dans ses bras, ainsi que Liam, il les serre fort contre lui, en leur promettant qu'il sera toujours là pour eux.

Il pleure quand Brennan rompt sa promesse sans le moindre scrupule un an plus tard en les abandonnant sans un regard en arrière, et maintenant, il n'a plus que Liam, c'est _nous_ _deux_ _contre le reste du monde, tâche de ne surtout pas l'oublier petit frère_.

Il pleure encore des années après, de joie cette fois, après leur libération de l'équipage de Silver et leur entrée dans la marine.

Il pleure une nouvelle fois alors que Liam meurt dans ses bras, que la rage l'étouffe, et qu'il devient finalement ce pirate qu'il avait autrefois tant craint de devenir malgré lui.

(Plus de regrets cette fois…)

Il pleure lorsque Milah lui est arrachée, expire dans ses bras, le cœur en cendres, et lui, il a l'impression que son propre cœur se meurt, est devenu de glace, que l'homme disparaît pour de bon derrière le forban sanguinaire.

Il ne pleure pas quand il abandonne Baelfire à un triste sort.

(Enfin pas officiellement…)

_§§§§_

Il pleure quand on lui annonce la mort de sa mère.

Il pleure aussi le jour où Morraine doit partir en guerre, que son départ à lui aussi est imminent, que les ogres se rapprochent de plus en plus, et qu'il n'y a plus le moindre espoir.

Il pleure quand son père devient le Ténébreux, de soulagement d'abord, une fois la guerre finie, puis, plus tard, c'est de tristesse de désespoir.

Il pleure le jour où son père lâche sa main (et aussi… _lâche, lâche, tu n'es qu'un lâche_! _C'était un accident_!), et le laisse par la même occasion tomber dans ce monde inconnu, seul…

Il pleure alors que l'ombre emmène Wendy, puis quand celle-ci l'emmène à son tour.

Il pleure lorsque Killian lui annonce la vérité sur sa mère.

Il ne pleure pas quand le pirate le livre aux Enfants Perdus, ou s'il pleure, ce n'est pas pour lui.

(Ça aussi, c'est un mensonge.)

_§§§§_

L'histoire se répète.

Neverland, encore, un enfant enlevé, à nouveau, Neal est mort, et il a de nouveau envie de pleurer.

Il ne le fait pas.

Il n'en a pas le droit.

« Je suis désolée, finit par murmurer la Sauveuse, semblant elle-même presque incrédule de lui dire ces mots _à lui_. Pour Neal… _Baelfire_.

 _Ce n'est pas à elle d'être désolée_ , pensa le pirate, _elle n'a définitivement pas à être désolée pour lui_.

 _Après tout, tout cela est entièrement de sa faute, pas vrai_ ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais être désolé… J'ai aidé Greg et Tamara dans leurs sales plans après tout…

\- Est-ce que vous l'êtes ? Lui demanda alors la jeune femme, intriguée.

Oui, _bien sûr_ qu'il est désolé.

\- Je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas, rétorqua-t-il. »

C'est un demi-mensonge.

Ce n'est pas _que_ par culpabilité qu'il se trouve ici.

Si ils étaient des humains au moins à moitié fonctionnels, ils feraient en sorte d'attendre que la fin de toute cette saloperie arrive et de parler enfin à quelqu'un (Archie de préférence) de tout ce qu'ils ont souffert.

Mais Emma Swan et Killian Jones n'ont jamais été connus pour être des personnes fonctionnelles de toute façon, alors ils boivent, ils boivent pour oublier que Neal est mort, qu'Henry est en grand danger, que leur vie est probablement à deux doigts de s'arrêter et que cette journée sera peut-être leur dernière.

Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu verser une larme, à un moment.

_§§§§_

Parler de Neal aide, un peu, mais pas plus que ça.

Emma se souvient d'un jeune homme insouciant et rieur, Killian se rappelle d'un gamin en morceaux, et elle réalise alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à porter un masque, ou à s'être entourée de murs.

Elle pense à tout ce que Neal ne lui a pas dit à l'époque, et se demande si il pensait encore à _tout ça_ ou s'il avait réussi à se persuader qu'il avait tout oublié.

Elle en doute.

Elle se demande si il a autrefois pleuré sur ce qu'il a perdu, comme elle a pu le faire.

Elle n'est pas sure d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Ça ne change rien de toute façon.

Neal est mort.

_§§§§_

Neal est vivant.

Et Pan est un menteur, il peut très bien dire tout ça uniquement pour torturer le pirate, qui sait jusqu'où il peut être prêt à aller pour briser quelqu'un en mille morceaux…

Killian n'a pas envie de le savoir.

Mais…

Mais il doute.

Et dans sa tête, une voix chante.

Et si, et si…

_Et si il était vivant ?_

S'il s'avère que c'est un mensonge, une ruse, un nouveau jeu, ça, il se le jure…

Il embrochera lui-même le cœur de Pan avec son crochet.

_§§§§_

Neal pleure, et il est enfermé dans une cage.

Il pleure parce qu'il est emprisonné, encore, de retour à Neverland, parce qu'Henry est là, tout près, en danger, et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour son fils, il pleure de rage parce que, malgré ce qu'il a dit à Félix, il a de plus en plus l'impression de n'être encore rien de plus qu'un petit garçon effrayé par les ombres de Neverland, confiné comme il l'est dans cette cage infernale beaucoup trop petite pour lui.

Il pleure parce qu'il a peur, qu'il est seul, encore, qu'ils vont perdre, que le mince espoir qu'il pouvait avoir de gagner s'est envolé au moment où Peter lui a pris son fils, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire confiance à son père, encore une fois, et qu'il ait eu raison ou tort ne change rien au fait qu'il n'est qu'un idiot qui a fait le mauvais choix _(encore)_ et que son fils est aux mains de Peter Pan, le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Il pleure parce qu'il a perdu, qu'il est seul, coincé, enfermé, et parce que personne ne viendra pour lui.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, pas d'échappatoire pour lui, pas d'ombre à capturer pour réussir à s'évader comme la dernière fois, maintenant, il est coincé ici pour toujours, comme tout les autres.

(Il a tort cette fois.)

Il pleure pour ne pas hurler.

_§§§§_

Ils sont là.

Il pourrait en pleurer de joie, vraiment, sauf que ça fait déjà des jours qu'il le fait, et il n'a plus de larmes depuis bien longtemps.

À la place, il sourit.

Ça le surprend lui-même, à vrai dire.

Qu'il soit encore capable de le faire.

_Sourire._

Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

Son masque est de nouveau en place.

_§§§§_

C'est Hook qui vient le chercher, et quelques jours, voire semaines avant, quand l'idée même de revenir à Neverland n'était encore qu'une blague de mauvais goût, une idée absurde et insensée, il aurait de même pensé que ça n'avait rien de sérieux.

Mais, maintenant...

Oh, désormais, bien des choses avaient changé.

Entre temps, depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu le pirate, il s'est fait tirer dessus par sa fiancée, il a dit adieu à Emma, il est tombé dans un vortex, il a cru mourir, il a rencontré Mulan, Aurore et Philippe, est allé au château de son père, a réalisé que le salopard qui l'avait kidnappé quand il était encore enfant vient tout juste d'enlever son fils.

(Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle une mauvaise journée...)

Puis il est revenu sur l'île sur laquelle il s'était autrefois juré de ne plus jamais refoutre les pieds de toute sa vie, et s'est fait mettre dans une cage pendant plusieurs jours.

Ça donne du temps pour réfléchir et remettre les choses en perspective ce genre de truc.

En plus du fait d'avoir appris de la bouche même de son père que c'était le pirate qui les avait amenés ici, de son plein gré, sans que qui que ce soit ait besoin de passer un quelconque marché avec lui, donc oui, il était présentement un peu moins... en colère qu'autrefois.

La porte s'ouvre et il est libre, enfin, et s'il s'écroule, en larmes, et tremblant, dans les bras du pirate, hé bien, personne d'autre que Killian n'a vraiment besoin de le savoir.

_§§§§_

Quand plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'ils ont enfin gagné contre Pan, et qu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois, leur baiser a un goût de larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois.

Et le goût de l'espoir, aussi.


	23. Champagne.

**Contexte :** **2x21, UA.**

**Je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas vu l'épisode depuis... très longtemps (juste des extraits), donc si ça se trouve ça colle pas niveau temporalité, et Hook n'a peut-être aucune raison d'être là à ce moment-là... Mais au pire c'est un UA donc on va dire pour les besoins de ce texte qu'il est là.**

Il ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il était resté.

Il devrait être ailleurs, où, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour tuer le Crocodile peut-être ?

(Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il avait réellement mieux à faire de toute façon...)

Depuis son retour récent à Storybrooke, les choses étaient étranges de toute façon (enfin plus que d'habitude quoi), entre Gold qui n'était pas mort alors qu'il aurait dû l'être, Cora qui avait fini par mourir en son absence, Baelfire qui était là semble-t-il (il n'en avait pas réellement eu la preuve à vrai dire), et ce Greg et cette Tamara qui étaient bien décidés à détruire la magie, quitte à tout foutre en l'air sur leur passage.

Non pas que ça le dérange vraiment pour être honnête, si tout faire péter lui permettait de mettre fin aux jours du Ténébreux, hé bien, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Donc non, en effet, il ne savait définitivement _pas_ pourquoi il avait finalement décidé de rester dans l'usine alors qu'il aurait pu être complètement ailleurs.

Un pressentiment, peut-être.

Toujours est-il que, là, tout de suite, il avait le sentiment d'avoir bien fait, alors qu'il observait de loin (espionnait aurait été plus exact...) Tamara, en pleine discussion avec Emma Swan et un type en qui Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comme un air familier, sans savoir pourquoi.

Même si lui et la Sauveuse étaient maintenant officiellement ennemis et dans des camps différents, il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire Tamara, armée d'un flingue, qu'elle pointait actuellement sur ses deux interlocuteurs, il y avait un fort risque pour que cela se produise.

Et que quelque chose de tragique arrive.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma alors dans le regard de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ainsi donc, c'était toi... Murmura finalement Neal avec une amertume très clairement perceptible dans sa voix. J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû le _comprendre_... J'aurais dû faire confiance à Emma, c'est _elle_ qui avait raison, comme d'habitude. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le pirate se rappela alors d'une autre déception, d'une autre trahison, advenue des siècles plus tôt, et son cœur se serra, avant qu'il ne se réprimande intérieurement.

Ce n'était certainement _pas_ le moment de penser à ça...

Tamara se mit alors à sourire.

\- Effectivement... C'était moi. Ça a toujours été _moi_ , et personne d' !

\- Tu m'as menti... En fait, tu... depuis le début, tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir, c'est ça ? En fait... est-ce que quoi que ce soit dans toute cette histoire était _vrai_? _Sincère_?

\- Toi aussi tu m'as menti sur qui tu étais je te signale... Fit-elle, refusant de répondre à la question directement. Il était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur lui. Sur ça et pas mal d'autres choses également...

 _Nous sommes tous des menteurs_ , pensa Neal tristement, en se souvenant du moment où il avait dit à Emma qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du pirate, qu'ils pouvaient le laisser derrière eux, à New York, que c'était pour le mieux pour tout le monde (et surtout pour lui-même) _moi le premier_.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il cautionnait ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire.

Pas le moins du monde.

\- Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas en train de pointer une arme dans ta direction. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exploser une ville entière avec tout ses habitants !

\- Oh je t'en pris Neal, rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement, tu devrais _comprendre_ pourquoi je fais ça ! Après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour ça...

Killian fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là exactement ?

Neal se figea sur place, estomaqué.

Attendez... c'était une blague, c'est ça ?

Elle... enfin, elle _plaisantait_ , non ?

\- _Comprendre_? Non mais... _est-ce que tu t'entends là_? Aurais-tu, par hasard, complètement perdu l'esprit ? Comment... comment est-ce que tu peux penser, ou même _croire_ une seule _putain de seconde_ que je pourrais cautionner ou accepter une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que, s'il y a bien _une personne_ dans cette ville qui a toutes les raisons de haïr la magie, en dehors de Greg, hé bien... c'est toi.

Neal eut un sourire ironique.

\- Exact, tu as raison à ce sujet... je hais la magie. La magie _noire_ , précisa-t-il, la magie maléfique, celle qui ruine tout, détruit tout, gâche absolument tout... La magie utilisée _avec de mauvaises intentions_.La magie des fées m'a aidé à venir dans ce monde, et de ce que je sais, leur magie aide les gens, _Emma_ se sert de magie et je ne veux pas la tuer pour ça ! D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Hé bien... toi et Greg vous voulez détruire la magie en détruisant une ville et sa population qui n'a absolument rien demandé... c'est vraiment le genre de truc que mon père aurait pu faire dans la Forêt Enchantée, si jamais quelqu'un avait passé un marché avec lui pour qu'il le fasse... Tu crois réellement que ça vous place au dessus de lui de faire une chose pareille ? »

La main de Tamara se mit à trembler, et Killian Jones se figea sur place.

Et les pièces de puzzle se mirent alors instantanément en place.

 _Baelfire_?

Le type devant lui, dans cette pièce, sur le point de se faire tirer dessus, _c'était Baelfire_?

Une vague d'émotions contradictoires qu'il ne sut analyser sur le coup le traversa, mais, alors qu'il voyait Tamara se reprendre en main et de nouveau mettre en joue Neal (enfin non, _Baelfire_ ), il agit avant même de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il la désarma en moins de deux secondes, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de jeter son haricot magique à terre (ça aurait vraiment été con qu'ils se retrouvent piégés dans un autre monde quant même...), et l'assoma également pour la peine.

Personne. Ne. Faisait. De. Mal. À. Baelfire !

(Bon, d'accord, vu ses antécédents, il manquait un peu de crédibilité pour pouvoir déclarer ça en toute bonne foi, c'est vrai...)

Et c'est ainsi que Neal ne retourna pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, qu'Henry ne fut pas enlevé par Greg et Tamara, et que Peter Pan ne vint jamais à Storybrooke !

Bon, ben...

Champagne alors !


	24. Noël.

**Contexte :** **S3A, post-Neverland, Pan a été vaincu.**

**Je me rappelle pas vraiment de si oui ou non ils fêtent Noël dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais on va dire que non.**

**Oui ce texte va être cliché.**

Storybrooke était terriblement calme en ce moment.

C'était... reposant, ça, personne n'allait dire le contraire.

D'un autre côté, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ville depuis la fin de la malédiction, et tout les méchants qui s'y étaient succédé, entre Regina, Georges, Gold, Cora, Hook, Tamara et Greg, les habitants avaient bien mérité de souffler un peu.

Par chance, une fois que Rumplestiltskin avait réussi à tuer Peter Pan à Neverland (non sans difficultés), ils étaient tous rentrés à la maison, Wendy avait retrouvé ses frères et sa maison, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Cette tranquillité avait été quelque peu déconcertante au début, mais les gens s'y étaient assez rapidement habitués.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé alors, suite à leur court séjour à Neverland, des relations s'étaient réparées, d'autres avaient pris une tournure… inattendue, et d'anciens ennemis avaient finalement fait la paix, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Ainsi, plusieurs mois après, vint alors le moment pour tout le monde de fêter Noël, ce qui était une bonne chose, vraiment, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de fêter quoi que ce soit depuis la fin de la malédiction et toutes les complications diverses et variées qui avaient suivies, ça faisait du bien de faire une petite pause.

Enfin pour certains, la pause en question risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévue.

_§§§§_

« C'était pas David qui avait dit que si on fêtait Thanksgiving, fit Emma, avec la famille qu'on a réunie _au_ _complet_ , ce serait l'enfer ?

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien, il avait complètement raison…

\- Enfin bon, tenta de la rassurer Regina, ça va pas être si terrible que ça !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Rien que pour faire le plan de table, c'est un vrai casse-tête ! Je sais absolument pas qui caser à côté de qui, tout ce que je veux c'est que personne ne s'entre-tue, c'est trop demander ?

\- …

\- …

\- J'ai bien envie de te dire non, mais j'ai peur de m'avancer un peu trop vite en l'affirmant tout de suite.

\- On met Hook le plus loin possible de Gold ?

\- On est bien d'accord… Et on le case à côté de Neal, comme ça ça devrait lui couper ses envies de meurtre… »

Ouais, on ne changeait jamais vraiment les mauvaises habitudes…

_§§§§_

Il y avait du gui partout.

Neal avait failli éclater de rire nerveusement en voyant cela, un rire amusé et tendre aussi, reconnaissant bien là la ville qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des derniers mois, dans l'excès, comme d'habitude.

On est une ville de conte de fées ou on ne l'est pas !

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas ?

Il était sûr et certain que si ça avait été la Saint-Valentin, il y aurait eu des cœurs et du rose partout, et ça aussi ça l'aurait bien fait marrer de voir ça.

\- Quoi donc ? Lui demanda le pirate avec un air perplexe.

\- Quelqu'un a accroché du gui un peu partout pour Noël, je suis prêt à parier que ça vient de Snow-White… Histoire de bien rappeler dans quelle période on se trouve, au où on l'aurait oublié, fit-il avec amusement.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil interrogatif, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport direct avec la période des fêtes.

\- Et ? »

Neal sursauta alors, surpris.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que la coutume de s'embrasser sous du gui n'était pas vraiment super courante dans la Forêt Enchantée, enfin, pas à l'époque où ils y vivaient tout les deux quelques siècles plus tôt (et pas sûr qu'il en ait eu grandement quelque chose à foutre lors de son retour éclair quelques mois avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée...), normal qu'il ne connaisse pas forcément.

Et... donc ce serait à lui de lui expliquer en quoi ça consistait exactement.

Génial...

Ça n'allait absolument pas être horriblement gênant, pas du tout...

Ouais, dire à son béguin absolument pas assumé ni révélé que quand deux personnes se trouvaient sous le gui, elles étaient supposées s'embrasser, c'était une bonne idée tiens, une très très bonne idée...

Le fait est qu'il n'était pas réellement connu pour s'embarrasser d'un rien, mais il faut dire que la situation était... particulière.

Il en aurait presque rit tiens, qui aurait pu dire un an plus tôt qu'il se retrouverait là, à Storybrooke, à se balader tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, en compagnie d'un pirate qu'il détestait encore à l'époque (ou croyait détester), à devoir lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il y avait du gui partout, et en fait si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, hé bien...

Il aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

Mais ça restait plus déstabilisant qu'autre chose cette histoire...

« C'est une tradition de ce monde... pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, on accroche du gui un peu partout, bon pas _partout partout –_ je pense que Snow-White a un peu trop chargé la décoration dans son enthousiasme – mais tu vois l'idée... et quand deux personnes se retrouvent coincées dessous, elles sont supposées s'embrasser, voilà. »

Il pria tout les dieux qui existaient pour ne pas être en train de rougir en ce moment, sans grand espoir cependant.

Le visage du pirate prit alors un air intéressé, et un drôle de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, sourire que Neal ne comprit réellement que lorsque le marin leva la tête et lui indiqua ce qu'il se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

« Hé bien, devine quoi ? »

Oh...

Oui, bien évidemment, et Neal leva les yeux au ciel, en réalisant que _oui_ , _comme par hasard_ , il y avait effectivement du gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire à ce sujet.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, presque blasé.

Et le sourire en coin de Killian n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

\- C'est juste une tradition stupide, d'accord ? Vraiment ce n'est pas du tout... »

(Il ne savait même pas comment finir cette phrase à vrai dire.

Il ne put jamais le faire.)

Et, alors qu'il ne savait même plus réellement ce qu'il comptait dire, il sentit alors soudainement une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, sans qu'il s'y attende une seule seconde.

Oh, une nouvelle fois...

Réflexion faite, il allait plutôt _remercier_ Snow-White pour avoir foutu du gui partout...


	25. Guerre.

**Contexte : UA pendant la guerre des Ogres et également UA ils-ont-vécu-à-la-même-époque.**

_« Les Démons se retirent quand un homme bon et intègre s'en va-t-en Guerre,  
La Nuit tombe et noie le soleil,  
Quand un homme bon et intègre s'en va-t-en Guerre_

_L'Amitié meurt et l'amour véritable s'étiole,  
La Nuit tombe, et l'obscurité englobe la Terre,  
Quand un homme bon et intègre s'en va-t-en Guerre._

_Les Démons se retirent, mais à quel prix,  
Les Ennemis sont vaincus, mais l'enfant est perdu. »_

_Doctor Who_ , « La retraite du démon ».

Il y a du sang.

Il y a la mort.

Il y a l'horreur.

Il y a des hurlements.

Il y a la nuit et les ténèbres.

Les gens appellent ça la guerre.

Baelfire, lui, appelle ça tout simplement l'Enfer.

_§§§§_

Ça fait dix ans que ça dure.

Dix ans et plus en fait, si on compte les guerres précédentes...

Dix ans de guerre contre les Ogres, dix ans qu'ils se battent tous, enfants comme adultes, et Baelfire est encore vivant, ce qui est un miracle à ce stade.

Son père est mort quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, durant la première guerre contre les Ogres, puis sa mère a également péri plus tard, au combat elle aussi, durant la deuxième guerre, quand il n'avait encore que huit ans, et maintenant...

Maintenant, il se bat depuis qu'il a quatorze ans, c'est la troisième guerre qu'il vit (de _près_ cette fois) en vingt-quatre ans d'existence, et tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est qu'il est _fatigué_.

Il veut seulement que tout ça s'arrête.

Mais personne n'a jamais entendu ses prières depuis le début de la guerre des Ogres, alors pourquoi prierait-il maintenant alors qu'il n'a plus d'espoir depuis bien longtemps ?

_§§§§_

La gamine s'appelle Alice, et elle n'a absolument rien à faire là.

Elle a six ans, les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, elle est innocente, et surtout, elle n'a définitivement _rien à foutre là_!

Baelfire aurait pu hurler de colère dans d'autres circonstances, sur qui ou pourquoi, il ne le savait pas exactement, mais de toute façon, cela faisait déjà des mois, voire des années qu'il n'avait plus la rage au cœur, qu'il n'avait plus la sensation de vivre, ou même de seulement _exister_ , il ne faisait qu'une seule chose maintenant, comme tout le monde : survivre.

Alors il s'était tut, et s'était contenté de balancer une flèche dans l'œil de l'ogre le plus proche, le faisant tomber à terre, et il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Un soulagement qu'il savait d'ors et déjà être bref, d'autres allaient sûrement bien arriver, un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité, la sienne, c'était de réussir à comprendre _ce qu'une petite fille faisait sur un champ de bataille_!

Ils n'avaient quant même pas _encore_ abaissé l'âge de recrutement, ils n'avaient pas _osé_?

Non, évidemment que non, la gamine n'avait heureusement aucune arme dans la main, ce qui était à la fois rassurant et terrifiant, puisqu'elle risquait d'autant plus de se faire tuer à chaque instant qu'elle passait ici, et bordel de merde, qui était l'irresponsable qui l'avait laissée venir jusqu'ici au juste ?

Il se souvint du gamin de quatorze ans qu'il était autrefois, qui savait à peine tirer à l'arc, terrorisé et qui n'avait survécu que par miracle, et il se dirigea vers elle.

La bataille était terminée, mais pas la guerre, définitivement.

« Hey petite... Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

L'enfant le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés, et Baelfire serra les dents.

Elle n'avait absolument rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

\- Je m'appelle Alice.

\- Quel âge tu as Alice ? Lui demanda le soldat afin d'essayer de lui faire oublier temporairement les cadavres d'ogres et d'humains qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, oublier le massacre qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieu, tout comme Baelfire aimerait lui aussi oublier que c'est arrivé.

\- J'ai... j'ai six ans, et cette fois-ci, il crut réellement qu'il allait pour de bon se mettre à hurler.

Six ans...

 _Six. Ans_!

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était juste pas possible !

\- Et, dis-moi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Les ogres ont détruit mon village et je ne sais pas où aller. »

Ah oui effectivement, c'était... une bonne raison.

« Et... où sont passés tes parents ?

\- Ma mère est partie il y a longtemps, et mon père est en train de se battre avec les autres, et je ne sais pas où il est. »

Il était probablement déjà mort en vérité, mais pour l'instant, Baelfire refusait d'envisager la possibilité, n'acceptait pas de voir la douleur et le désespoir envahir le regard de l'enfant comme il en avait été de même pour lui lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa mère ne reviendrait jamais à la maison.

Il ne savait pas combien il y avait eu de survivants à la bataille, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Si jamais le père d'Alice avait survécu, il le trouverait.

_§§§§_

Après avoir confié l'enfant à son amie Morraine, Baelfire s'était aventuré prudemment sur le champ de bataille, et en étant de nouveau confronté à l'odeur de mort, de pourriture, de _guerre_ , il avait manqué vomir.

Rien à faire, il ne s'y habituerait définitivement _jamais_.

Et il n'avait clairement pas envie de s'y habituer.

Il retint sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'autorisant à respirer pour de bon que lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du village dont Alice lui avait parlé.

Et en effet...

Il ne restait plus rien.

Rien sauf des cendres.

Baelfire comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Alice avait pu ressentir en voyant ce désastre, cela faisait bien longtemps que son propre village n'existait plus.

Il n'avait plus de maison désormais, ne savait même plus à quoi elle ressemblait autrefois, quand elle était encore debout.

Les ogres et la guerre avaient tout détruit.

Il ne hurla pas.

Il n'en avait plus la force.

Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, à part se battre.

Et encore...

Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir continuer à le faire pendant bien longtemps.

_§§§§_

Réussir à trouver Killian Jones ne fut pas si compliqué que cela, étant donné le faible taux de survivants au combat du jour, et la particularité physique du jeune homme, à savoir le fait qu'il avait perdu deux ou trois ans plus tôt une main en se battant contre les ogres.

Il n'était pas vraiment en très bon état, et il avait du sang un peu partout, mais au moins, _il était en vie_.

C'était ça le plus important.

Bon, il était inconscient par contre.

Ça, c'était un peu plus gênant.

Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a hein...

_§§§§_

Jamais il ne se souvenait avoir vu autant de gratitude dans les yeux de quelqu'un que dans les yeux d'Alice quand il lui avait ramené son père.

Et, en assistant aux retrouvailles entre le père et la fille, il s'était senti un peu plus léger qu'au début de la journée.

Quand l'autre soldat l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le remercier, pendant quelques secondes, il s'était véritablement sentit _vivant_.

C'était toujours la guerre, mais _ils étaient vivants_.

Et il allait tout faire pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.


	26. Je suis là.

**Contexte :** **HP UA. Death!fic.**

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Ce n'était pas à lui de...

 _Bordel_.

Baelfire ferma les yeux.

Tout était allé tellement vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

Il avait suffit de quelques secondes, d'une lumière verte, et puis plus rien.

 _Avada Kedavra_!

Ça aurait dû être lui.

Peter Pan lui avait lancé le sortilège, _ça aurait dû être lui_!

Et pas...

Pas Killian !

Et pourtant, il était encore vivant, tandis que lui était mort...

Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre et quasiment vide devant un objet dont il n'était pas censé connaître l'existence.

Il n'aurait pas non dû rester là pendant des heures, à regarder un miroir enchanté et maudit qui finissait par rendre les gens qui le regardaient pendant trop longtemps complètement fous.

Le Miroir du Riséd.

Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose, une seule personne qu'il peut y voir actuellement, évidemment.

Quelqu'un qui n'est plus là.

 _Je suis là,_ semble lui murmurer l'ombre dans le miroir.

 _Non,_ voudrait lui rétorquer Baelfire avec toute la rage et la colère qu'il n'a plus depuis longtemps, _non, tu ne l'es pas_.

Ça fait dix ans, Peter Pan est mort _, de sa main_ , et ça n'a rien changé.

Ça fait dix ans, et ça fait toujours aussi mal.


	27. Automne.

**Contexte :** **Suite de** **_Fleurs_.**

Neal est vivant.

Ils ont pensé que ce serait Emma qui aurait le cœur brisé si jamais il s'avérait que Pan avait menti sur toute la ligne, mais ils avaient tort.

Emma Swan a appris à vivre sans Neal Cassidy pendant dix ans, elle a appris à le détester aussi, puis à lui pardonner, elle lui a dit au revoir, elle lui a dit _adieu_.

Pas Hook.

Neal était mort sans qu'il ait même pu savoir qu'il était là, sans qu'ils aient pu parler, discuter, sans qu'il ait pu s'excuser.

Si il s'avérait que ce salopard lui avait menti, c'était son monde à lui qui s'écroulerait en morceaux, et alors là... le pirate le lui ferait payer.

Quitte à devoir s'allier avec Rumplestiltskin en personne pour ce faire.

_§§§§_

A Neverland, il n'y a pas de saisons, pas de printemps, d'été, d'automne ou d'hiver.

Le temps ne passe jamais.

Les gens ne meurent jamais, sauf si Peter décide que cela doit arriver.

Si Neal est en vie, alors ça veut dire qu'il a encore besoin de lui.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

_§§§§_

Assez pour qu'ils le retrouvent à temps apparemment.

Ça devrait être un soulagement, et ça l'est, vraiment, mais Neal le regarde avec tellement de colère dans les yeux que ça fait mal, et il a raison, il a complètement _raison_ de le détester encore, mais il n'empêche que, ça fait terriblement _mal_ de voir son regard le transpercer avec toute cette rage dans les yeux.

 _Je suis désolé_.

Il est là, pour Henry, _pour_ _lui,_ mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est arrivé déjà trop tard.

_§§§§_

Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait courir après Emma, comme si il avait vraiment le temps de penser à ça dans ces circonstances.

Ils ont un petit garçon à sauver, il faut qu'il f asse ce qu'il n'a pas su faire autrefois, c'est-à-dire sauver un enfant innocent des griffes de Peter Pan.

Et puis qui sait, si il parvient à sauver son fils, alors qu'il ne l'a pas sauvé lui autrefois...

Peut-être que Neal acceptera de lui pardonner ?


	28. UA.

**Contexte :** **Vu comment j'aime bousiller le canon, ce thème est parfait pour moi ! Aujourd'hui je reprends les personnages déjà aperçus dans « Question » et par extension dans** **_Les univers parallèles, c'est le bordel_! Donc double Genderbend en perspective !**

**Disons que le multivers existe et que tout les mondes existant sont touchés au moment où Fiona lance sa malédiction dans la saison 6.**

Les mondes sont en train de s'effondrer, tout s'écroule, elle va bientôt tout perdre, inexorablement.

Tout s'écroule, sauf elle ( _surtout pas elle_. Elle ne s'effondrera pas, hors de question, elle l'a promis à Éléonora, et contrairement à son autre elle, elle tient ses promesses...), tout meurt et finit en poussière, et surtout, _elle n'est pas dans le bon univers_.

Ce n'est pas chez elle, ce n'est pas sa maison, c'est...

C'est Storybrooke et ça ne l'est pas, et plus rien n'a de sens, vraiment, alors oui, peut-être que c'est à ça que ça ressemble la fin du monde en fin de compte, la fin de tout, quand plus rien n'a le moindre sens ou une quelconque logique.

Sauf qu'elle est Amélia Jones, et il ne sera pas dit qu'elle s'écroulera sans combattre.

_§§§§_

Éléonora a disparu, ou plutôt c'est elle qui n'est plus chez elle, elle s'est trompée d'univers, elle se trouve dans le monde où tout a commencé, et elle n'a qu'une seule envie, là tout de suite, c'est de coller son poing dans le visage de cette maudite Fée noire qui a osé commencer tout ce bordel...

Elle veut rentrer à la maison, aussi.

Oh par les Sept mers...

Quel que soit l'univers, cette famille allait vraiment lui pourrir la vie, pas vrai ?

_§§§§_

Emma ne se souvient pas, Emma a oublié, Emma, qui est supposée les sauver, tous les sauver, et Amélia aimerait pouvoir hurler, avoir le luxe de le faire, et elle voit Henry se débattre en vain, tenter de la faire croire, croire que la magie existe, sans succès, et ils vont mourir, ils vont tous mourir, tout les mondes vont brûler.

Ils ont perdu.

Ils ont perdu et la pirate veut hurler.

Elle ne devrait pas être ici, ce n'est pas son monde, pas son univers, Éléonora n'est pas ici, ici il n'y a qu'une Sauveuse amnésique qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, qui refuse de croire, encore, et Amélia est coincée, perdue.

« _Où est ma femme_? »

Pas ici.

Pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

Mais elle n'a pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

Elle la retrouvera.

Elles se retrouveront toujours.

(Non, pas cette fois.)

_§§§§_

Lorsque Fiona réussit à unifier tout les mondes ensemble et à lancer sa nouvelle malédiction, Amélia Jones se mit à hurler.

 _Je ne veux pas oublier_.

Trop tard, capitaine...

C'est déjà fait.


	29. Maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Aujourd'hui ça se place durant ma fic L'histoire inconnue, aka mon « UA Éléonora », qui est constitué de L'histoire inconnue, Une ville pas si tranquille que cela (pas encore terminée) et aussi de Forte et combattive (une série de missing moments sur cet UA. Bon pour l'instant y en a que trois de publiés), et y aussi la première partie de Je n'ai jamais été forte qui est sortie y a pas longtemps. Donc genderbend et fem!Neal en perspective !
> 
> Ça se passe quelques années après la naissance de Maïa, et lorsque Johanne, Éléonora, Emma et Maïa ont encore emménagé dans une autre ville (je sais plus laquelle, disons qu'elles ont déménagé plusieurs fois).

Qu'est-ce qu'une maison ?

Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'Éléonora Cassidy, née Isadora, se posait la question sans réellement trouver de réponse.

Enfin, si, en vérité, elle avait déjà sa réponse, une maison ce n'était pas forcément un lieu, c'était un foyer, une famille.

Un endroit où on se sentait bien, en sécurité, en famille, et pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas encore réellement trouvé, ni elle, ni Emma, ni Johanne n'avait vraiment réussi à se poser quelque part depuis que sa fille Maïa était née, elles cherchaient en vain un endroit qu'elles pourraient appeler leur _chez elles_.

Mais pour l'instant, rien.

Elles étaient une famille, c'est vrai, mais elles ne possédaient pas de maison véritable.

À vrai dire, entre Johanne, qu'elle considérait comme sa mère adoptive depuis que celle-ci l'avait recueuillie après son arrivée dans le monde sans magie (c'était déjà son troisième séjour maintenant si elle ne se trompait pas. Et pour l'instant, il avait déjà duré plus longtemps que les deux précédents...) et qui était habituée à beaucoup bouger, Emma, qui ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens, et elle-même qui était...

Hé bien, qui avait vécu seule à Neverland pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait encore du mal à parler aux autres (ceux qui n'étaient pas sa famille en tout cas), disons que c'était difficile pour elle comme pour les deux autres femmes de se fixer quelque part.

Non pas qu'elles en aient réellement envie de toute façon, elles étaient heureuses comme ça.

Mais elles n'avaient pas d'endroit à elles, qu'elles auraient pu appeler maison.

Éléonora Cassidy avait eu une maison autrefois, enfin, plusieurs même.

La première, celle qu'elle avait eu le plus longtemps, et qu'elle avait perdue le plus tôt, celle qu'elle avait tant chéri, celle avec sa famille de sang, son père et sa mère, avant que...

Avant qu'ils _ne l'abandonnent_ l'un après l'autre.

Puis elle était tombée à Londres, avait rencontré les Darling, avait cru qu'elle pourrait avoir une maison, un foyer, _une famille_ , une vraie famille, et...

Nouvelle désillusion.

L'ombre, Peter Pan, Neverland, le Jolly Roger, les pirates...

Vous connaissez la suite.

Là-bas aussi, même si elle refuserait de l'admettre si jamais quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle avait espéré un temps y trouver une maison, avant que le pirate dont elle était tombée amoureuse ne révèle son vrai visage...

Ensuite, l'évasion, pendant un temps, pendant trois ans, la vie dans les années 60, avant le retour à Neverland, à cause de l'ombre de Pan, les retrouvailles avec Killian, la réconciliation, la confession, la nuit passée ensemble, et après...

La trahison, encore.

A croire qu'elle était véritablement maudite.

Et encore plus tard, bien des années plus tard, la nouvelle évasion, le cœur encore plus brisé qu'avant, l'arrivée dans ce monde qu'elle connaissait à peine, la rencontre avec Johanne, la découverte quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle était enceinte...

Les trois maisons qu'elle avaient eus lui avaient été arrachées, ou bien on l'avait abandonnée, et maintenant...

Maintenant, c'était _elles_ sa maison, sa famille, pas le pirate qui l'avait abandonnée comme si elle ne comptait pas pour lui, comme si elle n'était rien de plus que l'ombre de sa mère (et c'était très certainement le cas), elle n'était absolument rien pour lui.

Il n'était rien pour elle non plus (du moins, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre...)

Et elle n'allait certainement pas l'oublier...


	30. Prison.

**Contexte :** **2x15. UA. Tamara n'existe pas.**

À la question d'Emma « est-ce qu'on le laisse ici ? », Neal, sans savoir pourquoi, avait décidé de répondre « non ».

En voyant l'air surpris de son ancienne petite-amie, il avait déclaré.

« Il causera plus de problèmes si on le laisse ici, au moins, si on le ramène à Storybrooke, on pourra garder un œil sur lui. »

Il ne parla pas de ses raisons, plus personnelles, et moins avouables, il ne lui confia pas sa rage et sa colère vis-à-vis du pirate, ne lui parla pas de Neverland, ne lui dit pas qu'une part de lui avait envie de le revoir, qu'une autre voulait seulement lui hurler dessus et le punir pour l'avoir abandonné autrefois, et il ne comprenait que trop bien la colère d'Emma à son égard, _parce qu'il lui avait fait la même chose_ dix ans plus tôt.

Et il ne lui dit rien non plus de l'essentiel, de cette chose qui le mettait tellement en rage, lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne une vérité simple, et pourtant, tellement douloureuse.

Il était encore amoureux de lui, comme autrefois.

Il avait aimé Emma aussi, mais pas aussi fort, et surtout, il avait accepté de renoncer à elle, tout comme elle avait renoncé à lui semble-t-il, mais Hook...

Hook _l'avait trahi_.

Il _l'avait abandonné_.

Tout comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Emma.

 _« Je t'aimais, et toi, tu... tu m'as abadonnée_! »

Il avait eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir à cet instant précis...

En fin de compte, il ne valait pas mieux que lui ni mieux que son père, hein ?

Il aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps...

_§§§§_

Emma était en colère, mais elle était aussi curieuse.

« Donc tu connais Hook... comment ça se fait ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire... vraiment très compliquée, lui confia-t-il une fois arrivés à Storybrooke, le pirate enfermé dans une cellule de la prison de la ville,et une fois son père sauvé et Cora mise hors d'état de nuire.

\- C'est ton ex c'est ça ? Ironisa Emma.

\- Non, pire... c'est l'ex de ma mère.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que c'était toi le fils de Milah... Et donc, l'histoire, c'est ?

\- Tu comptes pas me lâcher avec ça en fait...

\- Alors ça, jamais !

\- Ma mère s'est enfuit avec lui, nous a abandonnés papa et moi, papa l'a retrouvée, l'a tuée, Hook a juré vengeance et s'est tiré à Neverland, m'a recueuilli plus tard quand j'y ai atterri, et m'a manipulé quand il a su qui j'étais pour savoir comment tuer mon père, et il m'a abandonné...Fin de l'histoire, fit-il, avec plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Emma le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu l'aimes, affirma-t-elle avec certitude.

\- Je le déteste, affirma-t-il à son tour, sans démentir pour autant sa phrase précédente.

\- Moi aussi je te déteste... Et pourtant je t'ai aimé. Sauf que je ne t'aime plus... et que toi, par contre... tu l'aimes toujours. Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait...

\- Ça change pas grand-chose au fait qu'il veuille tuer mon père... Sérieux Emma, comment tu crois que je peux construire une relation solide avec ce genre de base ?

\- J'avoue que j'aurais du mal à te le dire... »

_§§§§_

Bien qu'étant celui qui avait décidé de ramener Hook à Storybrooke, Neal avait mis un temps incroyable avant d'aller lui parler.

« Alors, lança-t-il d'entrée de jeu au prisonnier, déçu que le Ténébreux ne soit toujours pas mort ?

Le pirate haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Effectivement, oui... Et vous êtes ?

\- Oh je vois, tu ne me reconnais même pas... Ravi de voir que je t'ai marqué... »

Après l'avoir examiné pendant quelques secondes, le pirate écarquilla soudainement les yeux de surprise.

« Que... _Baelfire_?

\- Mon nom est Neal maintenant, mais oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mon père est venu me chercher, et j'ai découvert que j'avais un fils, que j'ai eu avec Emma, longue histoire, j'ai décidé de rester pour lui... Et toi, toujours décidé à tuer mon père ?

\- Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas..

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire... Que je serai là pour t'arrêter...

Le pirate le regarda avec ce qui semblait être des regrets dans les yeux.

Neal s'interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde... »

L'ancien enfant perdu comprit alors qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions...

A quoi bon venir le voir ?

Le pirate était au moins aussi obstiné que lui, rien de bien ne sortirait de tout cela.

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, il entendit alors le pirate dire :

« _Bae_... Neal, je... je suis désolé.

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Non... non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Et il sortit.


	31. Dimanche.

**Contexte :** **UA, S3B, Forêt Enchantée. Gold n'est pas mort, Emma et Henry sont là, et Zelena ne l'est pas...**

C'était une belle journée.

Un dimanche.

Un jour calme, paisible, sans monstres, sans méchants à combattre, sans malédiction à éviter, ce qui changeait beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude, vraiment, c'était étrange quand on y pensait, que ce soit dans un monde avec de la magie qu'ils aient réussi à enfin être tranquille.

Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces épreuves, après la forêt enchantée, Neverland, le monde sans magie, Storybrooke, de nouveau Neverland, après toutes ces années de colère, de rage, de conflit, tout ça était enfin fini.

Oh, ça n'avait pas été simple, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance quand ils étaient revenus dans ce monde qu'ils avaient autrefois tout fait pour quitter, mais plusieurs mois puis un an, deux ans s'étaient écoulés, une discussion en avait entraîné une autre, et ainsi de suite, et maintenant...

Maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Désormais, tout était calme.

Ils étaient heureux.

Tout simplement.

 **ND'A :** **Et voilà, ce recueil est fini ! Un grand merci à celles qui ont commenté cette fic régulièrement, à savoir** _ **Black Angelis**_ **,** _ **Almayen,**_ _ **Marina**_ _ **Ka-Fai**_ **et** _ **Mana**_ _ **2702**_. **Les autres... ben j'espère que ça vous a quant même plu...**


End file.
